Angel's heart
by touch-of-sky
Summary: Od zawsze dobro i zło toczyły ze sobą walkę.Kolejną, tym razem o duszę pewnej młodej dziewczyny przyjdzie im stoczyć w Mieście Aniołów. Patrick-Anioł Śmierci, postanawia zstąpić z niebios, jednak co się zdarzyło w przeszłości, że jego tropem podąża demon?
1. Chapter 1

**Od dawien dawna, od zarania dziejów dobro i zło, jako niewidoczne moce, toczyły ze sobą walkę. Kolejną batalię, tym razem o duszę pewnej młodej dziewczyny przyjdzie im stoczyć w Los Angeles, Mieście Aniołów. Patrick, Anioł Śmierci, postanawia zstąpić z niebios pod ludzką postacią, jednak nie wszystko idzie zgodnie z jego planem. Co wydarzyło się przed laty, że jego tropem podąża nikczemny Upadły, Anioł Ciemności, demon zwany Ivanem? To może nam powiedzieć jedynie Serce Anioła, opowieść pełna refleksji nad sensem istnienia, miłości, dobra oraz zła. **

**"Serce Anioła" to całkiem nowe opowiadanie, które nie jest oparte na postaciach z żadnej sagi. Wszyscy bohaterowie są wytworami naszej wyobraźni!**

**Chapter 1 napisany jest z punktu widzenia Patricka! **

**Miłego czytania**

**Patka & Latte  
**

**Playlista do 1 rozdziału:**

**Pain by Blackfield (scena 1: Patrick/Justine) **

**First of me by Hoobastank (scena 2: Anett/Patrick/Ivan)**

**The rest will flow by Porcupine Tree (scena 3: Patrick)**

* * *

_Here I'm standing on the sea shore_

_she is gone, now she's gone_

_All the angels praying for me_

_as I fall, as I fall_

_While I'm melting in the rain_

_deep in pain_

_- she is so far_

_Will we ever meet again as friends_

_after so long?_

_To my nightmare with the devil_

_I'll go strong_

_I'll go strong_

_All my friends now try to save me_

_[Blackfield – Pain]_

* * *

Stała tam całkiem sama, nieruchoma niczym jeden ze starożytnych posągów. Zapomniana. Opuszczona. Deszcz starał się w niewidoczny, magiczny sposób zmyć z niej brzemię bólu, ulżyć, ugasić ogień rozpaczy palący jej młode serce. Słyszałem go w każdej rodzącej się w dziewczynie myśli. Ból był w niej, i z kolejną sekundą, minutą, godziną zdawał się odbierać jej wiarę w lepsze jutro.

Miała zaledwie siedemnaście lat, to nie był czas by odeszła. Ludzie zbyt szybko poddają się przeciwnościom losu, nie starają się walczyć. Postrzegają wówczas własne życie jako narzucone im brzemię.

Spojrzałem na nią, nie oceniając w żaden sposób. Nie nam jest oceniać innych, my jedynie pragniemy dostrzec drzemiące w nich dobro, staramy się uwypuklić i wydobyć je z najciemniejszych zakamarków ich dusz na zewnątrz, by także i oni mogli je w sobie odnaleźć i ujrzeć...

Mówicie o mnie _Anioł Śmierci_, ale ci którzy mnie znają zwracają się do mnie imieniem Patrick. Jestem z wami w chwili, gdy wspomnienie życia przesłania wam pole widzenia, jednak nie tylko wówczas... Kocham życie i staram się wam przywrócić wiarę w chęć jego kontynuowania.

Istnieją różne rodzaje śmierci: naturalna, powolna, gwałtowna i samobójcza. Gdyby ludzkość mogła ingerować w jaki sposób chce pożegnać ziemski żywot… byłbym nicością.

– On odszedł – szepnąłem cicho, wplatając się pod postacią delikatnej mgiełki w kasztanowe włosy nastolatki. Stapiałem się w jedność z kroplami deszczu, które zdawały się być równie słone co kaskada łez spływających po rozpalonym policzku żałobnicy.

Upadła na kolana, prosto na marmurową tabliczkę znajdującą się pod jej nogami. Głuchy krzyk jej rozpaczy toczył właśnie batalię z niebiańskim grzmotem. Widok jej twarzy, oświetlonej łuną błyskawicy, sprawiał iż poczułem w sobie mój własny, tłumiony od wieku ból. Martwe spojrzenie w niebo i wszechobecne pytanie _'dlaczego?'_, wyryte w jej jestestwie zmusiło mnie do wspomnień mojej tragedii. Tak wiele istnień ludzkich odprowadzałem wówczas do bram królestwa niebieskiego, tak wiele niewinnych dusz odeszło. Ta tragedia wstrząsnęła światem, do dnia dzisiejszego nie dając o sobie zapomnieć. Jest w nas... jest we mnie. Namacalnie czuję jeszcze w nozdrzach zapach farby, słyszę krzyki rozpaczy... Byłem częścią tej historii. Właśnie owa część odeszła na zawsze razem z nią, z moją Eveline.

– Chcę żebyś wrócił. – Delikatny, ledwie słyszalny szept przerwał bolesne wspomnienie. Kobieta uderzała zmarzniętymi dłońmi o marmur, jakby starała się obudzić oblubieńca ze snu wiecznego. Wiedziałem jak cierpi, jak oni wszyscy cierpią po stracie ukochanej osoby. Nie powinienem był tego robić, a jednak złamałem reguły dla niej. Nie, dla siebie samego. Ratując ją, byłem pewien, że uratuję siebie samego, że i mnie ktoś pocieszy w żałobie trwającej już wiek. Chciałem podzielić się z inną osobą własnym cierpieniem.

Zdecydowałem się na zejście z niebios, zrobiłem to wcześniej tylko jeden jedyny raz, dla Eveline. Wiedziałem jak zareaguje moje ciało na fizyczne zetknięcie z ziemskim padołem. Zaznałem już okrutnego bólu przemiany, choć nie pamiętałem go. Mógłbym porównać to do bólu rodzącej kobiety, która w chwili wydania na świat potomka zapominała o cierpieniu. Możność pochwycenia drugiej osoby była w swej indywidualności wystarczającą nagrodą, większą nawet niż sam fakt bycia istotą stworzoną na Jego podobieństwo.

Anioł Śmierci nie może ukazać się pod swoją niebiańską postacią, żaden anioł nie może tego zrobić. Tym właśnie różnimy się od demonów, naszych upadłych braci. Oczywiście są wyjątki, ale bardzo nieliczne. Jedynie gdy Bóg osobiście chce przekazać swą mądrość śmiertelnikowi wysyła Anioła pod jego własną postacią. Tacy ludzie, tu, na ziemi, są nazywani świętymi lub błogosławionymi. W niebie stają się jednymi z nas. Tak, ja też kiedyś byłem człowiekiem, ale nie świętym... Pan wybrał mnie z całkiem innego powodu.

Nie miałem czasu na kolejną godzinę czy też minutę zwłoki. Myśli dziewczyny niebezpiecznie i nieubłaganie pchały ją ku otchłani. Była praktycznie zdecydowana, by przejść na drugą stronę. Nie wiedziała jednak, że drogą którą chciała obrać nie dojdzie do wyznaczonego sobie celu. Ludzie odbierający sobie życie rzadko kiedy trafiali do nieba. Było to smutną, ale jakże jedyną i słuszną prawdą. Odbieranie życia darowanego, własnego czy, o zgrozo, innej istocie było w niebie grzechem głównym i niepodlegającym odkupieniu. Im dłużej pełniłem powierzony mi przez Niego obowiązek, tym coraz bardziej żałowałem samobójców. Do tego stopnia, że odwodzenie ich od śmierci było dla mnie priorytetem. Kocham ludzi, wierzę w nich i staram się pomóc w chwili, kiedy nie mają własnego pomysłu lub chęci na dalsze istnienie. Jestem ich niewidzialnym mentorem. Jednak nie tylko moja miłość dla życia, wspomnienie Eveline i chęć złagodzenia własnego cierpienia były powodem dla którego zdecydowałem się przyjąć ludzką postać. Ivan, _Demon Ciemności_, który pozbawił żywota wiele istnień zmierzał właśnie ku dziewczynie, którą zamierzałem ratować. Chciał ją zabrać ze sobą, tak jak jej ukochanego. Wiedział, że będę o nią walczył... tak jak walczyłem z nim dawno temu. Tym razem musiałem zmagać się nie tylko z jego demoniczną postacią, ale i z miłością do niego. Justine opłakiwała bowiem osobę potępioną, a jej cierpienie i ból dawały Ivanowi przewagę. Moim celem było uratowanie jej niewinnego istnienia za wszelką cenę.

Zjawiłem się na ziemi następnego dnia od spotkania Justine Smith, zagubionej we własnym cierpieniu siedemnastoletniej brunetki. Towarzyszyła temu jak zawsze niespotykanej potęgi burza, grad i wprost oślepiające światło błyskawic. Mistycznie piękno niszczącej siły żywiołu było odzwierciedleniem fizycznego bólu przemiany jakiego doznawało moje ciało. Leżałem na mokrym i zimnym betonie skulony w pozycji embrionalnej, otoczony jedynie ruinami ścian starej rudery. Byłem niczym bezbronny noworodek przerażony nowym światem na który przyszedł. Zmarznięty, głodny i zmęczony starałem się znaleźć w sobie dość sił by wstać, jednak każda próba kończyła się porażką. Czułem się przegrany, zrezygnowany i opuszczony, czułem się ludzko. Stałem się wam podobny, przyjmując na siebie wszelkie ludzkie słabości, fizyczne i umysłowe. Moje serce natomiast pozostało nieskazitelnie czyste, niczym źródlana woda z górskiego potoku, dając mi siły i wiarę w powodzenie tej misji. Wiara potrafiła czynić cuda.

Leżąc nieruchomo starałem się ogarnąć w umyśle wszystkie wdzierające się w moje jestestwo bodźce zewnętrzne. Teraz pojmowałem świat w inny sposób, zubożały, ale jakże bogaty, płytki a jednocześnie zdawałem się topić w jego otchłani. Uczucie to było niezmiernie przytłaczające, choć czułem się wolny niczym lecący w przestworzach ptak. Już raz zstąpiłem z niebios, byłem niegdyś również człowiekiem, jednak nie pamiętałem tych doznań, których doświadczałem. To trudne do wyjaśnienia. Tak jakby ludzkość nie umiała zrozumieć prostoty samej w sobie, tak prostej, że aż boskiej. Mógłbym opisać to jako chóralną muzykę graną przez duszę. Słyszałem ją bardzo wyraźnie całym sercem. Ogarniając piękno istnienia, wpatrywałem się równocześnie z nadzieją w niebo, pełny przekonania iż dobro kolejny raz zwycięży. Przenikliwie zimne krople deszczu zmywały z mojej twarzy zmęczenie, niebo płakało tęskniąc za swoim synem. Za każdym razem gdy anioł traci skrzydła pada słony deszcz, to nasze łzy. Burza jest obrazem naszej rozpaczy. Dlatego właśnie niepogoda była taka nadzwyczajna, była boska. Zapewne wyda się to okrutnym, ale większość kataklizmów i klęsk spowodowana jest żalem po stracie jednego z nas. Gdy anioł upada trzęsie się ziemia, a z nieba spływają rwące potoki łez niosące za sobą powodzie. Tak było, jest i będzie. Cały czas trwa walka między dobrem a złem. Moje zejście nie przyniesie ludzkości smutku, przybyłem w słusznej sprawie. Na górze jedynie martwią się o mnie, jestem bezbronny do wschodu słońca, którego pierwsze promienie natchną mnie siłą i będę gotów by walczyć z Ivanem o niewinną duszę.

Noc była nadzwyczaj zimna i gwieździsta. Dokładnie taka sama, cicha i przerażająca, gdy spotkałem go pierwszy raz. Podczas gdy nam towarzyszą anomalie pogodowe, za demonem podąża cisza i zimno jak zło oraz śmierć, które ze sobą niosą. Całe moje ciało drżało, ból głowy spowodowany niską temperaturą potęgował uczucie niemocy. Gwiazdy zdawały się świecić jaśniej niż zazwyczaj, hipnotyzując tym samym moje spojrzenie. Nie mogłem go od nich oderwać.

– Tu ktoś jest! – Usłyszałem jakby przez mgłę męski, niski głos. Odgłos kroków zdawał się zbliżać w moim kierunku. – Przynieście koce! – Dostrzegłem nad sobą zarys osoby o postawnej posturze. Hipnotyzująca magia nieba nie pozwalała mi jednak przyjrzeć się uważniej nieznajomemu. Wiedziałem jedynie, że stały obok mnie, leżącego i drżącego z zimna, dwie osoby.

– To już patologia! Ludzie staczają się coraz niżej, Joe! – Kobiecy głos był przesiąknięty pogardą. Nie było w nim współczucia, był taki pusty. Poczułem na nodze delikatne kopnięcie kobiety.

– Jak ty tu wylądowałeś chłopie? – Mężczyzna w porównaniu do kobiety zdawał się mi współczuć, coś miękkiego i ciepłego otuliło moje nagie ciało. – Zabierzemy cię stąd! Zamarzłbyś gdyby nie my! – dodał ciszej.

– Dziwne Joe, że mamy taką zimną noc, nie? Jest zero stopni, a mamy przecież sierpień! – Kobieta stąpała z nogi na nogę. – Powinnam siedzieć w domu przy drinku zamiast zbierać śmieci z ulicy! – dodała.

– Anett, zamilcz w końcu! – warknął. – Twoja praca polega na ratowaniu życia innym, nie zapominaj o tym! – dodał łagodniejszym tonem, nachylając się w moim kierunku. Jego twarz praktycznie znajdowała się nad moją, jednak nie byłem w stanie dostrzec jej szczegółów. Moje pole widzenia nadal skupiało się na gwiazdach, wszystko prócz nich było zniekształcone. Mrugałem intensywnie, chcąc ulżyć obolałym oczom, ale nawet to nie pomogło wyzbyć się uczucia dyskomfortu. Miałem wrażenie jakby ktoś rzucił mi prosto w twarz piachem.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał troskliwym tonem, machając dłonią tuż przed moim licem. Wydawał się myśleć o mnie jak o niewidomym.

Chciałem mu odpowiedzieć, jednak nie mogłem wydobyć z siebie żadnego słowa, byłem pozbawiony sił do tego stopnia, iż tak błaha czynność jak mowa przysparzała mi dużych trudności. Jedyną reakcja mojego ciała zdawały się być dreszcze i łzy spływające po moich skroniach. Byłem bezwładną marionetką do wschodu słońca, musiałem czekać do brzasku, by pierwsze promienie natchnęły mnie siłą. Ile czasu mi zostało? Nie wiem. Moja wiara dodawała mi sił i nawet przenikliwe zimno nie sprawiało już bólu. Myślałem o tym co muszę zrobić i to determinowało mnie, by przetrwać próbę własnych słabości.

– Anett, wezwij pogotowie! – Mężczyzna nagle wstał, wycierając dłonie w spodnie. – Ten mężczyzna jest ranny! – dodał z przejęciem w głosie, kierując na mnie strumień światła latarki.

– Co mu jest? – zapytała od niechcenia.

– Krwawi! Stracił dużo krwi! – odparł, pośpiesznie oddalając się. – Ja wezwę pomoc, a ty z nim zostań! – zawołał.

Słyszałem jak biegł, jak jego stopy rozbryzgiwały kałuże, jak jego serce dudniło z wysiłku. Wiedziałem jedno, spotkamy się ponownie, a wtedy to ja będę mu służył pomocą.

– Porachunki mafii? – Kobieta podeszła do mnie ostrożnie. – Kumple zostawili cię na pewną śmierć, co? Tacy jak wy zawsze tak kończą! – prychnęła w moim kierunku, nerwowo stąpając z nogi na nogę. Coś ją trapiło i sprawiało, że z każdym słowem stawała się bardziej niemiła. Oceniała obcego sobie człowieka, nie mając o nim bladego pojęcia. Kim był i dlaczego spotkała go akurat w takich okolicznościach? Najwyraźniej wszystkich traktowała w podobny sposób.

'_Nie oceniaj książki po okładce'_, pomyślałem ze smutkiem. Było mi jej żal. Jakiej tragedii musiała doświadczyć, by traktować swoich pobratymców w tak nieludzki sposób? Wykonywała ciężką pracę, pełną stresujących sytuacji, dramatów i niebezpieczeństw. Musiała być świadkiem osobistej tragedii, która wpłynęła na nią traumatycznie. Wielu z moich podopiecznych przeżywała podobne, umysłowe katusze z którymi nie dała sobie rady.

– Przez takich jak ty odszedł mój partner! – Kucnęła przy moim boku, popychając mnie. Ból rozszedł się promieniście wzdłuż żeber. Nie myliłem się, przeszłość wyryła w niej głęboką rysę. – Nieźle oberwałeś! – Gwizdnęła bez krzty współczucia. – Co to za rany? Maczetą cię potraktowali? – Jej dotyk na moich bliznach sprawiał niepojęte cierpienie. Miejsca, gdzie godzinę temu miałem skrzydła, trudno się goiły i paliły jeszcze żywym ogniem. Kolejny dotyk kobiety wymusił na mnie potwornie zniekształcony jęk wydobywający się prosto z mojej duszy. Odskoczyła przerażona. Słyszałem pośpieszne wyciągnięcie pistoletu z kabury oraz odbezpieczenie go. Z całą pewnością wymierzyła spust w moje plecy. Oddychała ciężko. Słyszałem dzikie bicie jej serca. Znałem ludzi zbyt dobrze, by wiedzieć, że walczy z chęcią strzelenia. Czuła, że pozbawienie mnie życia przyniesie jej częściowe ukojenie, zaleczy ranę po stracie współpracownika. Nienawiść, zbrodnia i zło nie przynoszą jednak ukojenia, one jedynie sprawiają, że zatracamy się głębiej we własnym dramacie.

W sekundzie zrobiło się przejmująco chłodno, nienaturalnie. Nadchodziło to czego obawiałem się najbardziej. Zło wyczuwało bezbronnego anioła, przyciągałem je niczym ścierwo padlinożercę. Samo w sobie nie mogło mi wyrządzić jednak krzywdy. Anett była, ku mojej zgubie, zamroczona chęcią zemsty, przepełniona żalem i goryczą, była idealnym narzędziem w dłoni demona.

– Jakże miłe spotkanie, Patricku! – zaśmiała się demonicznie kobieta. Wiedziałem kto pędził z otchłani piekieł na spotkanie się ze mną. – To nie może być aż tak łatwe! – zacmokała, kierując swe kroki w moją stronę. – Nigdy nie pojmę dlaczego poświęcacie własne życie dla tych pustych ludzi? – Przykucnęła przede mną, celując w mój tors. – Jesteś tak słaby, że nie możesz mi nawet odpowiedzieć. – Śmiech kobiety stawał się bardziej zniekształcony. – I co sobie myślałeś? Że wygrasz ze mną życie Justine... skoro nie ocalisz zaraz własnego? – Demon przemawiał już własnym głosem. Nie słyszałem go od stu lat. Ivan, to właśnie on pofatygował się by mnie zgładzić.

'_Życie ludzkie jest warte, by za nie umierać! Jeśli mnie zabijesz nie możesz zabrać duszy Justine!'_

– Twoja śmierć da mi więcej satysfakcji! Przeszkodziłeś mi głupcze z Eveline, ale twój ratunek był i tak zbyteczny! Gdzie był twój Bóg kiedy umierała? Gdzie był kiedy oni wszyscy topili się niczym kocięta? Pytam, gdzie był twój Bóg! – Kobieta krzyczała prosto w moją twarz.

'_Zło nie pojmie boskich planów, miłości ani dobra! Pytasz gdzie jest mój Bóg? W mnie Ivan, we mnie!'_

– Zdychaj zatem razem z nim! – wrzasnął, po czym usłyszałem dwa wystrzały, jeden po drugim. Nie poczułem bólu, ale gwiazdy w które wpatrywałem się wcześniej zachodziły czarną mgłą.

– Boże, Anett! Co ty zrobiłaś? Trzymaj się stary! – Jakby w oddali słyszałem zdyszany i przerażony głos mężczyzny. Musiał być jednak stosunkowo blisko, bo czułem jak uciskał ranę na mojej piersi. Podbiegł ktoś jeszcze, ale żadnym zmysłem nie byłem już w stanie zarejestrować co działo się ze mną dalej. Nastała ciemność.

'_Pip...pip... pip...'_

Z oddali dochodził mnie miarowy, spokojny odgłos jakiejś maszyny, dziwnie znajomy. Próbowałem otworzyć oczy, ale miałem wrażenie jakby ktoś zszył je nicią chirurgiczną. Nie wiedziałem gdzie jestem i najważniejsze, czy w ogóle jeszcze żyję. Nie wiem co działo się z umarłymi aniołami, nikt nie wiedział. Byłem pierwszym takim przypadkiem. Czułem się jakbym był fragmentem nicości, wspomnieniem, a nie fizycznym ciałem. Chęć poruszenia dłonią pozostawała jedynie pragnieniem. Czułem się bezradny. Jedynym co mogłem robić, było nasłuchiwanie i dalsze zastanawianie się. Po upływie niewielkiej ilości czasu zorientowałem się, że miarowy sygnał był prawdopodobnie elektronicznym obrazem uderzeń mojego serca. Tak wiele razy, stojąc przy łóżkach swych podopiecznych, czekałem na jednostajny dźwięk prostej linii, że nie przywiązywałem już tak wielkiej uwagi do ich ostatnich tchnień.

Moje rozmyślenia przerwał odgłos otwierających się drzwi. Skupiłem się na delikatnych, kobiecych krokach. Jej stopy spoczywały w obuwiu na niskim obcasie, które spokojnie uderzały o podłogę. Tylko niewiasta mogła poruszać się z taką gracją. Przeszła obok mnie, wprawiając powietrze w ruch, a delikatny powiew otulił moją twarz. Czułem go, tak samo jak jej perfumy, które przyniósł ze sobą. Pachniała młodością i owocami. Zapewne jej uroda zawracała mężczyznom w głowach, była piękna, wiedziałem o tym. Każdy człowiek emituje własną energią. My, istoty boskie lub upadłe, poznajemy was właśnie poprzez nią. Dlatego wiedziałem o cierpieniu opętanej kobiety, która do mnie strzeliła, dlatego była ona tak łatwym celem do namierzenia dla Ivana. Znalazła się w złym miejscu oraz w nieodpowiednim czasie. Ale czy oby na pewno? Moja wiara nie pozwalała mi na tak przyziemne pojęcie przypadku, tym bardziej, iż Bóg nigdy nie działał bez namysłu. W każdym nieszczęściu, tragedii, kataklizmie musicie dopatrywać się ukrytego sensu, przekazu. Musicie zmusić swoje umysły do refleksji, nauczyć się czytać między wierszami, trzeba umieć zrozumieć, wystarczy chcieć.

Przesunęła coś, lub jedynie delikatnie poprawiła, mamrocząc jednocześnie pod nosem coś niezrozumiałego dla mnie, po czym nachyliła się ponownie. Woń jej perfum karmiła moje zmysły.

– O czym śnisz? – W duszy uśmiechnąłem się usłyszawszy ton jej głosu. Spokojny, matczyny, nasycony dobrem i miłością. Jej dłoń wplotła się w moje włosy, delikatnie przesuwając się pod włos na tył głowy, relaksowało mnie to.

'_Jestem tu, nie śnię.'_

– Kim jesteś? Odpowiesz mi dziś? – Jej usta znajdowały się przy moim uchu. Szept brutalnie wdzierał się w moje wnętrze, sprawiając jednocześnie ból i nieznanego mi rodzaju radość, uśmiechałem się całym sobą. – Jak to możliwe, że od dziesięciu lat nikt nie zgłosił twojego zaginięcia? Zostałeś sam, to tak jak ja, ale o tym opowiadałam ci już tyle razy, że mógłbyś napisać moją biografię. – Zaśmiała się perliście.

'_Od dziesięciu lat? Zatem nie umarłem? O nie! Nie! Opowiadaj, proszę!'_, błagałem całym sercem, starając się znaleźć w sobie siłę by dać jej znak. Każda desperacka próba otworzenia oczu, czy choćby poruszenia palcem, spływała jednak na panewce. Byłem zmuszony pogodzić się z własną niemocą.

Obudziłem się, to był dobry znak. Teraz muszę czekać na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń nie mając na nie żadnego wpływu.

– Miałam ci przesłać buziaka od Lindy, ma dzisiaj wolne! Widzisz, zapomniałabym. – Poczułem jej miękkie i wilgotne usta na policzku.

'_Pip, pip, pip…'_, miarowe uderzenia stały się szybkie, zbyt szybkie.

Kobieta odskoczyła ode mnie natychmiastowo, jakbym palił ją żywym ogniem. Sam zdawałem się płonąć od środka, był to jednak najmilszy ból jakiego doświadczyłem od momentu zejścia. Ta gehenna przywodziła mi na myśl wspomnienie mojej ukochanej, była tak piękna, aż przerażająca w swojej doskonałości. Cierpienie to było tak ludzkie i sprawiało mi przyjemność.

– No Aniołku, spokojnie, spokojnie! – Jej drżący głos dobiegał z drugiego końca pokoju. Odgłosy stukania, uderzania i przesuwania świadczyły, że pilnie czegoś szukała.

'_Aniołku? Wie kim jestem? Co się dzieje?'_

– Joe! On odzyskuje świadomość! Nie uwierzysz jak ci o tym opowiem! – mówiła prawie na bezdechu. – Nie! Nie możesz go przesłuchać, chyba oszalałeś! Spotkamy się w domu, kończę za godzinę! – dodała, podchodząc w moim kierunku pospiesznie. – Pa!

'_Jest tu ktoś jeszcze? Joe? Ten, który się mną zaopiekował? Co się dzieje?'_

Usłyszałem ponownie jakieś uderzenie, tym razem chyba o podłogę.

– Spokojnie! – szeptała, kombinując coś przy aparaturze. – To nie mógł być cholerny przypadek! Nie wierzę w przypadki! – mamrotała do siebie.

'_Kim jesteś szalona dziewczyno? Ja cię słyszę! Tego chcesz dowieść? Że rozumiem co się dzieje? Już się obudziłem... Tak miało być i jest'_, przemawiałem do niej spokojnie, choć czułem się podenerwowany i pobudzony całą tą sytuacją.

Ona jednak nie słyszała moich słów, nikt nie mógł mnie usłyszeć, byłem zbyt słaby. Nie skąpały mnie przecież promienie wschodzącego słońca, nie wypełniły mojego jestestwa swoją życiodajną siłą. Wszyscy byliśmy wystawieni na próbę własnej cierpliwości i wiary.

Zapadła cisza, czułem jedynie zapach jej włosów, prawdopodobnie jej głowa leżała tuż obok mojej. O czym myślała? Nie wiem, ale jej milczenie sprawiało mi smutek. Wolałbym słuchać jej melodyjnego głosu, który przywoływał mi tyle radości, ale nie narzekałem. Grzechem byłoby bowiem okazać się egoistą. Wsłuchiwałem się zatem w jej przyspieszony oddech, starając się zakłócić odgłos pracy własnego serca, który wypełniał cały ten pusty pokój. Jednakże miarowe uderzenia stawały się z każdą sekundą wolniejsze i spokojniejsze, łącząc się z nowym, nieznanym dźwiękiem. Jakby coś rozbryzgiwało się o podłogę, nie wiem sam, porównałbym to do cieknącego kranu. Czułem się dziwnie sennie, choć nie potrzebowałem odpoczynku. Wszystko zdawało się zlewać w jedną całość.

– Defibrylatoooorrrr – krzyk kobiety i chaotyczne odgłosy jej obcasów były ostatnim zarejestrowanym przeze mnie dźwiękiem. Nastała nicość, ponownie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02 z punktu widzenia _Justine_...**

**Muzyka do rozdziału drugiego: **

**Stay by Shakespear's Sister**

* * *

Szpital psychiatryczny był miejscem mojej pierwszej pracy po ukończeniu studiów medycznych. Wybrałam zawód pielęgniarki z jednego powodu, był nim mój starszy brat. Czułam się w obowiązku zaopiekować nim po wypadku, tak jak on nie pozwolił mi stoczyć się w otchłań zaledwie rok wcześniej.

Był sparaliżowany od pasa w dół, ale pomagałam mu stanąć na nogi. W przenośni oczywiście. Wspieraliśmy się wzajemnie w walkach z naszymi demonami. Nie ukrywam, że było ciężko, do dziś dnia jest, gdy patrzę na zakochane pary. Praca pomagała jednak zapomnieć, ON pomagał. Nazywaliśmy go Jason Bourne, na wzór filmowego bohatera, który stracił tożsamość. Nikt nic nie wiedział o pacjencie leżącym w sali numer siedem. Nic, oprócz tego, że przywieziono go tu dziesięć lat temu ze szpitala leżącego w centrum Los Angeles.

Znikoma część przeszłości Jasona ujrzała światło dzienne dokładnie dwa tygodnie temu, kiedy to mój brat przyjechał ze swoim przyjacielem do mnie do pracy. Kończyłam właśnie jedną ze swych opowieści o utraconej miłości sprzed lat. Zawsze zwierzałam się Jasonowi, to w dziwny i niewytłumaczalny sposób mi pomagało. Był słuchaczem, który nie przerywał i nie oceniał, świetny kandydat na przyjaciela. Gdybym wierzyła w istnienie czegoś wyższego, tam w niebie, zaczęłabym się może modlić, by przystojny chłopak zbudził się ze śpiączki. Spał tyle lat absolutnie nie niepokojony i wolny od przytłaczających spraw codziennego życia, że po części zazdrościłam mu tego wszystkiego.

– Hej, mała! – zawołał Joe, gdy otwierał drzwi. – Możemy jechać, Stev podrzuci nas też na zakupy – dodał z wielkim uśmiechem wymalowanym na twarzy. Nie mogłam zrozumieć jak szybko przyszło mu się pogodzić z własną tragedią, nie obwiniał nikogo. _„Bóg tak chciał"_, powtarzał za każdym razem, gdy nie mógł poradzić sobie z jakąś czynnością, a ja zerkałam w jego stronę ze współczuciem. Nie pojmowałam tego, ale może byłam zbyt pusta i zaślepiona własną rozpaczą? Nie wiem. Jednak osobiście załamałabym się psychicznie, stając się z młodej, sprawnej kobiety kaleką. Niech Bóg, czy jak wy wszyscy go nazywacie, lepiej mnie nie sprawdza, rozczaruje się mną.

– Cześć braciszku! – pomachałam mu dłonią, poprawiając roletę w oknie.

– Jezu, ciemno tu jak w grobowcu! – westchnął. – To ten twój Bourne? – zagadnął, podjeżdżając wózkiem bliżej.

– Yhy – odparłam jedynie, nadal mocując się z ciemnym materiałem. Nasz pacjent cierpiał prawdopodobnie na jakąś chorobę uniemożliwiającą mu przebywanie w promieniach słonecznych. Nie umieliśmy jednak przypisać jego dolegliwości do żadnej znanej choroby, nie pasowała pelagra ani dermatoza.

Opowiadano mi jak jego skóra zaczynała iskrzyć i parować w zetknięciu ze światłem słonecznym, gdy jedna z salowych pierwszego dnia jego pobytu w placówce postanowiła wpuścić do sali promienie wschodzącego słońca. Od tamtego czasu w sali numer siedem nie zagościło już słońce, panował tam nawet przyjemny półmrok. Uczulano mnie, bym przestrzegała tego zalecenia i zawsze sprawdzała czy rolety oby na pewno są idealnie zasłonięte.

– To niemożliwe! – jęknął, przecierając oczy ze zdumienia. – To nie może być on! – mamrotał, podjeżdżając jak najbliżej blondyna podłączonego do aparatury monitorującej pracę jego serca.

– Joe? – Posłałam mu pełne ciekawości spojrzenie. – Skąd znasz Jasona? Co nie może być prawdą? – Podeszłam do niego i przyklęknęłam przy wózku inwalidzkim. Nic nie rozumiałam z dziwnej reakcji brata na widok naszego pacjenta.

– To on! Nic się nie zmienił, a minęło przecież tyle lat. – Wpatrywał się w niego jakby zobaczył ducha, to było nawet śmieszne. To znaczy, mój brat wyglądał zabawnie.

– Spotkałeś go już? – Zwęziłam oczy. Robiłam tak, gdy intensywnie się nad czymś zastanawiałam. – Joe? – ponaglałam go, czując niewytłumaczalną potrzebę poznania choćby namiastki przeszłości swojego przyjaciela.

– Tak – westchnął ciężko. – To było dzień po pogrzebie. – Spojrzał na mnie z niepewnością wymalowaną na twarzy, nie wiedział jak zareaguję na wspomnienia tamtych czasów. Skinęłam głową na znak zgody, by kontynuował. – Noc była przejmująco chłodna jak na sierpień. Razem z Anett zostaliśmy oddelegowani by szukać bezdomnych i zawozić ich do schronisk! Boże, pogoda naprawdę była okropna. Wszystko zdawało się być takie nienaturalne. – Ujął twarz w dłonie. Wiem, co się wówczas stało. Czy mój Jason był tym postrzelonym mężczyzną?

– Joe, nie mów jeśli to dla ciebie trudne – szepnęłam przepraszającym tonem. – Pamiętam co się stało, opowiadałeś mi o tym – dodałam, kładąc delikatnie dłoń na jego ramieniu.

– Maleńka... Coś w tym chłopaku jest dziwne, czuję to. Ale to nic złego. – Uniósł delikatnie brew. – Dobrze, że go odnalazłem. Może teraz dowiem się co tam zaszło? Dlaczego ona strzeliła do niego a potem... – Zamilkł, zakrywając dłonią usta. Widziałam jak mocno zacisnął powieki, walcząc z napływającymi do oczu łzami. – Ona strzeliła sobie w głowę na moich oczach! – jęknął.

– Ciii. – Głaskałam go delikatnie po głowie. Każdego relaksowała ta czynność. – Jeśli on się obudzi dam ci natychmiast znać! Obiecuję braciszku. – Objęłam go mocno.

– Wiem. – Delikatnie uniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się do mnie. – Zatem Jasonie Bourne, czekam na twoje wybudzenie. I obyś był w stanie opowiedzieć mi co zaszło tamtej nocy, kim jesteś i dlaczego nasze drogi schodzą się dziś ponownie. – Położył dłoń na brzegu łóżka. – Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja wierzę, że nic nie dzieje się bez przyczyny. Tam na górze opracowują dokładnie plany przeznaczenia – szepnął mu do ucha.

– Znowu zaczynasz? Tam na górze nikogo nie ma! Cała nasz trójka jest wspaniałym na to dowodem! – westchnęłam ciężko. – Jaki wyższy sens widzisz w tym, że on jest warzywem, ciebie przykuto do wózka, a mnie skradziono sens życia? Jeśli tam na górze ktoś jest, to ma wypaczone poczucie humoru! – dodałam wzburzona.

– Jest w tobie tyle żalu. – Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

– Odebrano mi życie! Nie zamierzam z tego powodu skakać z radości! – uniosłam się. – Przepraszam – dodałam ze skruchą. – Wiesz, że ten temat źle na mnie wpływa.

– Chodźmy, bo Stev odjedzie w końcu bez nas. – Uśmiechnął się, puszczając oczko w moją stronę.

Kolejne dni mijały własnym tempem, owiane rutyną. Dom, praca, dom, praca. Można było od tego oszaleć, ale nie byłam w stanie cieszyć się już z czegokolwiek, chyba nawet zapomniałam jak to robić. Zaszyłam się we własnym, umysłowym azylu. Czułam się tam bezpieczna i przeświadczona w wiedzy, iż nikt nie może mnie tam skrzywdzić.

Dziś miałam nocną zmianę. Miałam mieć wolne, ale Linda, koleżanka z pracy, poprosiła o zastępstwo. Zgodziłam się, bo przecież _'dlaczego nie'_? Praca była lepszą alternatywą niż przesiadywanie w czterech ścianach i zastanawianie się dlaczego godziny płyną tak wolno.

_'Nie zapomnij ucałować Bourna'_, powtarzałam w myślach, krzątając się po zakładowej kuchni. _'Linda ma na jego punkcie prawdziwą obsesję, zbreźnica'_, zachichotałam w myślach, po czym dopiłam swoją kawę, bez której każdy dzień zdecydowanie musiałabym uznać za stracony. Szybkim krokiem przeszłam przez korytarz, wzięłam głęboki wdech i z rozmachem weszłam do sali numer siedem.

Serce zamarło mi na widok jaki zastałam. Niczym napięta lina, ciemność przecinał promień wschodzącego słońca, znajdując swoje ujście na skroni mojego pacjenta. Kawałek nagiej skóry skrzył się w pomarańczowo – żółtym blasku niczym najczystszy kryształ. W miarę szybkim tempie, na jakie pozwalały moje niewysokie obcasy, skierowałam się do zdradzieckiej rolety.

– Cholera! Jak się mogłaś sama podwinąć w tak dziwaczny sposób? – mamrotałam pod nosem, poprawiając materiał.

Gdy już się z nim uporałam, przykucnęłam przy łóżku swojego przyjaciela i wpatrywałam chwilę w jego twarz. Promień nie uszkodził jego skóry, zatem odetchnęłam z ulgą. Nie chciałam by cierpiał.

– O czym śnisz? – zapytałam łagodnym tonem, jednocześnie głaskając delikatnie jego blond włosy. Naprawdę zastanawiało mnie to, czy chłopak posiada jakąkolwiek świadomość, czy słyszy co do niego właśnie mówiłam? Był taki niewinny, czysty i cichy. Po części traktowałam go jak własne dziecko. Wiem, że to może wydać się dziwactwem z mojej strony, ale był jak noworodek, całkiem bezbronny i zdany na opiekę innych. Lubiłam się opiekować panem Bournem, lubiłam go.

Wpatrywałam się w niego uważnie, chyba na siłę chcąc doszukać się jakiegoś znaku, że jednak jest świadom mojej obecności. Byłam ciekawa jego osoby. Zapewne miał nam wszystkim wiele do opowiedzenia. Od chwili gdy Joe go rozpoznał, chęć poznania tajemnicy uśpionego pacjenta stała się niemalże moją osobistą obsesją. Po części mnie to przytłaczało, bo gdzieś tam w głębi samej siebie nie chciałam go w ogóle poznawać.

– Kim jesteś? – Pokusa była jednak silniejsza. Zbliżyłam usta do jego ucha i delikatnie wyszeptałam pytanie. – Odpowiesz mi dziś? – Pachniał tak słodko, jego skóra miała kwiatowo – piżmową woń.

To było zastanawiające, zważywszy na fakt, iż mydło którym był codziennie myty miało całkiem inny zapach. Wdychając słodki aromat zadałam kolejne pytanie.

– Jak to możliwe, że od dziesięciu lat nikt nie zgłosił twojego zaginięcia? – Okropnie nurtowała mnie ta sprawa, był przecież takim młodym facetem, nie mógł mieć więcej niż dwadzieścia pięć lat. Cóż, jego wiek był również jedną wielką niewiadomą. Joe zarzekał się, że gdy ostatnim razem widział Jasona, ten wyglądał identycznie. Jakby czas o nim zapomniał. Koncerny farmaceutyczne i drogeryjne zapłaciłyby mu zapewne krocie za zdradzenie sekretu jego niemijającej młodości – Zostałeś sam, to tak jak ja, ale o tym opowiadałam ci już tyle razy, że mógłbyś napisać moją biografię. – Zaśmiałam się, choć nie wydawało mi się to śmieszne. Chciałam chyba zamaskować jakoś swój niepokój i po części zażenowanie faktem, iż zmuszałam go do słuchania moich opowieści. Zapanowała cisza, taka dość niewygodna. Czułam potrzebę by do mnie w końcu przemówił.

Ponownie zaczęłam wpatrywać się w jego twarz. Mogłabym robić to godzinami, ale i tak zapewne nie nauczyłabym się na pamięć jej idealnych rysów. Jego uroda była nienaturalnie idealna, przypominał mi pod tym względem _Ethana_.

Serce zakuło mnie na tą myśl, która zdawała się palić je żywym ogniem. Zawsze tak było, gdy chodziło o utraconego ukochanego.

Ocknęłam się z dziwnego zamroczenia, jakbym na ułamki sekundy znalazła się w innej rzeczywistości, tej niekoniecznie lepszej.

Nadal wpatrywałam się w chłopaka, widząc w nim jedynie jego samego, a nie cień mojej przeszłości. Skupiając uwagę na jego pełnych ustach, przypomniałam sobie o danej komuś wczoraj obietnicy.

– Miałam ci przekazać buziaka od Lindy, ma dzisiaj wolne! Widzisz, zapomniałabym. – Złożyłam na jego delikatnie zaróżowionych ustach lekki pocałunek. To co stało się ułamek sekundy po tym, sprawiło iż odskoczyłam machinalnie od łóżka pacjenta. Pokój wypełnił odgłos przyspieszonego rytmu bicia serca chłopaka, wzmocniony głośnikiem aparatury. Czy to był znak na który czekałam? To nie mógł być przypadek! Nie tym razem! Szybkim krokiem przeszłam na drugi koniec pokoju, do stolika na którym leżała moja torebka.

– No Aniołku, spokojnie, spokojnie. – Starałam się dodać otuchy samej sobie. Głos drżał mi niesamowicie z przejęcia. Nawet czynność, jak otworzenie torebki sprawiała mi trudność. Ręce dygotały mi niczym u alkoholika.

_'Opanuj się kobieto!'_, ganiłam się w myślach, starając znaleźć w torebce telefon. Dlaczego my kobiety mamy w nich taki rozgardiasz?

'Po co mi te tampony?', pokiwałam głową z pełnym litości spojrzeniem posłanym opakowaniu przysłaniającemu tak potrzebny mi aparat. W końcu udało mi się pochwycić urządzenie i wybrać numer z listy.

– Joe! On odzyskuje świadomość! Nie uwierzysz jak ci o tym opowiem! – słowa prawie zlewały się ze sobą.

– Kto? Ten od _'Tożsamości Bourna'_? – zapytał ciekawy. – Muszę go przesłuchać! Musi mi opowiedzieć o tamtej nocy! Zaraz przyjadę! Boże, nie mogę przecież prowadzić! Dzwonię do Steva! Zaraz się zjawię! – Był równie podekscytowany jak ja.

– Nie! Nie możesz go przesłuchać, chyba oszalałeś! Spotkamy się w domu. Kończę za godzinę! – Starałam się ugasić jego zapał. – Pa. – Pożegnałam się, po czym skierowałam kroki z powrotem do szpitalnego łóżka. Chciałam wsunąć telefon do kitla, jednak nie trafiłam do kieszeni i urządzenie spadło na podłogę. Nie miałam czasu na tak zbyteczną czynność jak podniesienie go, moje ręce dopadły aparatury.

– Spokojnie. – Wzięłam głęboki oddech sprawdzając zapisy. – To nie mógł być cholerny przypadek! Nie wierzę w przypadki! – mamrotałam do siebie. '_On na pewno zareagował na mój pocałunek!'_ Może było to z mojej strony chorym wymysłem, ale wierzyłam w to całą sobą. Od dawna nie byłam o niczym aż tak bardzo przekonana!

Po zapoznaniu się z odczytami usiadłam na krzesełku stojącym między łóżkiem, a aparaturą do której podłączony był pacjent. Położyłam głowę tuż obok jego. Byłam zmęczona, a czekał mnie jeszcze cały, długi dzień pracy w domu.

Starając się uspokoić oddech zastanawiałam się, czy tajemniczy chłopak da mi jeszcze dziś jakiś znak. Chciałam wiedzieć co czuje, myśli. Chciałam usłyszeć jego głos, byłam ciekawa jego brzmienia. Czy był delikatny tak jak zdawał się być jego właściciel? Tysiące myśli przepływały przez mój umysł. Czułam się przytłoczona niewiedzą i własnym, nieuzasadnionym pragnieniem. Bliskość Jasona pozwalała mi odprężyć się do tego stopnia, że czułam jak powieki same zamykają się pod ich ciężarem. Miarowy, z każdą kolejną sekundą wolniejszy, odgłos aparatury stojącej za mną usypiał mnie w wprost hipnotyzujący sposób. Czułam się tak błogo, iż nie niepokoiło mnie to, jednak do czasu.

_'Co ja wyprawiam! Cholera! Co się z tobą dzieje?'_, wrzeszczała sama na siebie, gdy odczyt pracy jego serca zdawał się być już jedynie mgiełką, wspomnieniem. Łóżko zaczęło wibrować, ciało chłopaka unosiło się i opadało, cały drżał. Mój przyjaciel walczył zaciekle o życie.

- Defibrylatooorrr! – krzyczałam, biegnąc do drzwi. – Defibrylatooorrr do cholery! – wrzeszczałam z całych sił, stojąc już na korytarzu. Ujęłam głowę w dłonie, ściskając ją mocno, zupełnie jakbym chciała zmusić ją tym do wytężonego myślenia. Byłam tak sparaliżowana strachem, że nie miałam bladego pojęcia co robić.

_'Nie odejdziesz! Nie pozwalam! Nie na mojej zmianie!'_, wzięłam głęboki oddech i niczym burza wpadłam z powrotem do sali. Stanęłam jak tyczka, gdy tylko zorientowałam się, że spod łóżka wypływała krew. Na podłodze widniała niewielkich rozmiarów kałuża czerwonej cieczy, rozbryzgiwana kolejnymi kroplami spadającymi z góry. Zrobiło mi się słabo! Stanowczo nie byłam wykwalifikowanym lekarzem, by pomóc mu w należyty sposób.

_'Nie poddawaj się!'_, mobilizowałam każdy mięsień, do tego by zrobić krok do przodu, paraliżował mnie strach. Musiałam go jednak ratować, był moim podopiecznym, moim synem, którego musiałam za wszelką cenę uratować.

Niczym wystrzelona z procy dopadłam łóżka i instynktownie wskoczyłam na nie, nachylając się nad chłopakiem okrakiem. Jednym ruchem ręki zrzuciłam okrywający go koc i przystąpiłam do pierwszej pomocy, uciskając na jego mostek. Kolejno zbliżyłam się do ust, by wpuścić w nie życiodajne powietrze.

– Oddychaj! Wracaj do mnie! – krzyczałam. – Pomocy! – wydarłam się najgłośniej jak tylko mogłam. Ciągła linia aparatury powinna zaalarmować dyżurną, jak na złość nikt nadal nie przychodził mi z pomocą. Kontynuując akcję reanimacyjną oczekiwałam na przybycie lekarza. Z kolejną upływającą sekundą traciłam wiarę i nadzieję na uratowanie pacjenta. Biłam się z własnym wnętrzem, które kazało mi się poddać, przypominało, że byłam nic nieznaczącym pyłkiem we wszechświecie. Przypominało mi, że Ethana też nie udało mi się ocalić. Wszyscy, na których mi zależało odchodzili, cierpieli.

– Co się dzieje? – Z letargu wyrwał mnie zaniepokojony głos doktora Blacka.

– Nagle jego serce przestało bić. Krwawi, ale nie wiem dlaczego! – Otrząsnęłam się z zamyśleń i skierowałam spojrzenie na mężczyznę w średnim wieku. Odchyliłam się w prawo, a doktor delikatnie odsunął Jasona na bok.

– Jego rany się otworzyły! – Słyszałam niepokój w jego głosie. – Kontynuuj reanimację! Stracił dużo krwi! – Dyrygował, przykładając do ran prześcieradło zerwane z łóżka znajdującego się obok. Zamachnął się tak mocno, że roleta odgięła się. Snop światła wdarł się do pomieszczenia i muskał delikatnie ramię chłopaka. – Musimy go przewieźć do szpitala w centrum. Tutaj nie mamy odpowiednich środków by mu pomóc. Idę zorganizować transport – dodał wychodząc w pośpiechu.

– Zacznij bić do jasnej cholery! – Uderzyłam pięścią w jego klatkę piersiową, zerkając równocześnie na skrzący się kawałek skóry umierającego chłopaka. – No bij! – krzyknęłam. Jakby na mój rozkaz w pokoju rozbrzmiało upragnione _'PIP'_. Odetchnęłam z ulgą, czując jak napięcie powoli mija, jednak adrenalina nadal pulsowała mi w żyłach. Moje serce dudniło w piersi niczym tabun pędzących przez prerie mustangów. – Zostań ze mną – szeptałam, głaskając go po włosach. Drugą dłonią przekręciłam ku sobie monitor, chcąc być pewną, że to co słyszę nie jest efektem mojej wyobraźni. Wszystko zdawało się być takie nienaturalne, nawet chłód, który odczuwałam. Tak jakby ktoś postawił obok mnie wielki blok lodu. Zerknęłam na dłoń spoczywającą na monitorze. Pokrywała ją gęsia skórka, włoski stały sztywno niczym żołnierz na musztrze.

– Dobra robota. – Nawet nie spostrzegłam, że doktor Black stał tuż obok mnie. Poklepał mnie po ramieniu, po czym pomógł zejść z łóżka. Z trudem utrzymywałam równowagę, moje nogi były jak z waty. Musiałam spocząć, by się nie przewrócić.

– Tak, dobra robota – wymamrotałam, opierając głowę o łóżko. – Gdzie go zabierają? – zapytałam, wbijając wzrok w kałużę krwi.

– Mówiłem, do centrum – odparł, krzątając się przy Jasonie. – Pomóż mi go rozebrać. Musimy zatamować to krwawienie, na izbie przyjęć go pozszywają – dodał, rzucając przesiąknięte krwią prześcieradło na podłogę. Nie wiedziałam czy będę w stanie asystować lekarzowi. Zmusiłam się jednak do wstania, byłam przecież pielęgniarką, zatem nie mogłam okazywać słabości, nie mogłam przywiązywać się do pacjentów! Oni przychodzili i odchodzili.

– Skąd te krwawiące blizny? – zapytałam ciekawa, zerkając przez ramie doktora. Dwie podłużne linie na plecach ociekały krwią. Wiele razy przyglądałam się szpecącym bliznom, ale nigdy nie miałam odwagi zapytać nikogo skąd się wzięły.

– Nie wiem. Przywieźli go już z nimi. Wątpię jednak by sam się okaleczył – odparł. – Jeśli wiesz o co mi chodzi. W końcu to ośrodek psychiatryczny – dodał.

– Taa – westchnęłam. – Dlaczego więc przywieziono go tutaj? Skoro nie ma przeszłości, no… sam doktor wie jakiej. – Plątałam się w słowach, nadal przyglądając ranom.

– Nie mieli go gdzie oddelegować! Hospitalizacja tutaj była najtańszym wyjściem. Wiesz, nikt nie lubi pacjentów w śpiączce. Są drodzy w utrzymaniu – westchnął. – Życie jest niesprawiedliwe.

– Tak, niesprawiedliwe – powtórzyłam. – Czy wcześniej były z nim problemy takie jak dziś? – zapytałam ciekawa.

– Nie! Spał słodko, aż do dzisiaj – odparł przyklejając opatrunek – Chyba przyśniło mu się coś strasznego, albo bardzo miłego. – Posłał mi dwuznaczny uśmieszek.

– Chyba tak – wymamrotałam jak w transie. – Wróci do nas?

– A gdzie miałby iść? – Wzruszył ramionami. – No chłopcy, w końcu jesteście – zwrócił się do sanitariuszy wchodzących do pomieszczenia. – Zabieramy pana do krawca – zażartował, po czym opuścił salę.

Usiadłam na krześle przyglądając się jak dwaj mężczyźni przenoszą ciało Jasona na nosze. Poczułam smutek i żal. Nie chciałam by mnie opuścił. Dlaczego wszyscy odchodzili? Serce cisnęło mi się do gardła, gdy zamykały się za nim drzwi. Nastała drażniąca i pusta cisza. Znałam ją! Ethan pozostawił taką po sobie, a teraz zdawała się do mnie powrócić.

Spojrzałam na zegar wiszący na ścianie; ósma trzydzieści trzy, czyli dwie i pół godziny po mojej zmianie. Siedząc tam samotnie, ogarnięta przerażeniem i strachem o życie tego, którego nawet nie znałam straciłam poczucie czasu. Zdawało się ono nie istnieć dla mnie w tej chwili. Maggie, która zaczynała poranną zmianę nie zajrzała do sali numer siedem, gdyż zapewne widziała jak wynoszą Jasona. Zajęła się zatem innymi pacjentami. Znała mnie też na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że lubiłam moich podopiecznych, lubiłam spędzać z nimi czas i często zostawałam po godzinach, aby z nimi rozmawiać, by dotrzymywać im towarzystwa, gdy własne rodziny pozostawiły ich na pastwę przeznaczenia.

Potrząsnęłam głową, która pulsowała jakby żyła własnym życiem. Chciałam odgonić od siebie wszystkie pojawiające się chaotyczne myśli. Byłam potwornie wyczerpana. Spojrzałam na dłonie całe umazane krwią. Nie wiedziałam skąd się wzięła. Czy to była krew Jasona? Nie pamiętałam, wszystko działo się tak szybko.

Zerwałam się z miejsca i ruszyłam pędem do dyżurki po swoje rzeczy. Chciałam wyjść jak najszybciej z budynku szpitala, czując że nie zdołam przebywać tam dłużej choćby minutę. Moi pacjenci potrzebowali ciepła i zrozumienia. Dziś nie byłam w stanie im tego dać, sama potrzebowałam pomocy. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale moja pamięć nieustannie wracała do osoby utraconego ukochanego. To bolało, tak bardzo, że nie umiałam sobie z tym poradzić.

Wzięłam głęboki wdech i otworzyłam drzwi wejściowe. Zdziwił mnie fakt, że uderzył we mnie powiew lodowatego wręcz powietrza. Tak, to było naprawdę dziwne, zważywszy na fakt, że był czerwiec.

_'Śnieg? Mam omamy?'_, wyciągnęłam przed siebie dłoń, by pochwycić biały płatek. Spojrzałam w niebo, było czyste, bez żadnej choćby chmurki.

– Zło przyszło po ciebie Justine! – dobiegł mnie kobiecy śmiech. Odwróciłam się do tyłu i spojrzałam na okna pierwszego piętra. W jednym z nich stała uśmiechnięta jedna z moich podopiecznych, machając do mnie wesoło. – Już tu jest – zaśmiała się rozbawiona tym faktem.

* * *

**Problem z komputerem jest już przeszłością... Zatem niedługo wznowienie Angel's Heart :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03 - Ivan's POV**

**Songs:**

**Mój Bóg by Ira (scena 1)**

**Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence (scena 2)**

**

* * *

**

'_Myślałem, że jedynie ludzie są słabi, głupi i naiwni. Cóż… myliłem się!'_

Była piękna, młoda i w hipnotyzujący wprost sposób demoniczna. Kochałem ją, ale słowami nie oddam treści tego uczucia. Śmiertelnicy nie są w stanie ogarnąć żadnym ze zmysłów, swoimi mądrościami czy doświadczeniami ni krzty naszych potępionych doznań. Wiem to. Niegdyś byłem taki jak wy. Byłem również Jego żołnierzem, ale upadłem i odrodziłem się. Jestem wolny!

Jednakże ona odeszła, zdradziła mnie i w ostateczności zabiła ostatnią iskrę zrozumienia. Jestem przepełniony gniewem, żalem i chęcią zemsty. Pragnę byście wszyscy zaznali ciemności, która mnie wypełnia, byście byli tak nieszczęśliwi jak ja.

Eveline – mógłbym umierać dla niej w nieskończoność własnego potępienia. Byłem już tak bliski własnego celu, ciemność unosiła się w geście triumfu... Stało się jednak to, co nieuniknione. Kolejny raz zesłali swoich kosiarzy, by przeszkodzili w moim planie.

Nie wiem czy zdajecie sobie sprawę, że miłujecie kogoś obdarzonego makabrycznym poczuciem humoru. On, wasz Bóg, posłał naprzeciw mnie Anioła Śmierci. Doskonale sobie wszystko obmyślił, upiekł dwie pieczenie na jednym rożnie. Modlicie się, miłujecie i całe swoje marne życie pokutujecie! Pytam się, w imię czego? Gdzie jest wasz Bóg, gdy giną wasi bliscy? Gdzie on jest, gdy mordują wasze dzieci? Spójrzcie na siebie! Jaki musi być wasz Pan, jeżeli stworzył was na swoje podobieństwo? Kim jest! Mordercą, gwałcicielem, kłamcą i złodziejem? Obłudni! Naiwni! Wasze dusze są puste i zepsute. Dajecie mi siłę własną próżnością. Nie żal mi was, naiwne kreatury. Zastanówcie się nad zdefiniowaniem zła i dobra... Ileż jeszcze będziecie wmawiać sobie _'On tak chciał'_? Ja zrozumiałem!

Od chwil żałoby minął kolejny wiek, a historia się powtarza. Kiedy zrozumiecie, że w końcu 'dobro' polegnie? Zadaję pytanie, kiedy przestaniecie za wszelką cenę krzyżować moje plany? Ilu ludzi poległo z Jego ręki? Nie zastanawiacie się nad tym, zaślepieni głupcy! Wszystkie Jego zbrodnie przypisujecie mi. Ilu jeszcze waszych musicie pogrzebać w ziemi, by ujrzeć prawdę? Módlcie się zatem do waszego Boga, bo oto zszedłem ponownie na ziemię. Zasiałem ziarno... Czas zebrać plony.

Spojrzałem w niebo, zachmurzone, oburzone i spłakane. Zesłali swojego posłańca na ziemski padół. Sto lat czekałem, by się zrewanżować, by ulżyć własnemu pragnieniu zemsty. Czułem jego słabość, ich marne łzy nie były w stanie stłumić odoru boskiej niemocy. Uśmiech pojawił się na mej twarzy. Wziąłem głęboki wdech, by napawać się tą wonią. Jego słabość dodawała mi sił.

Skierowałem kroki poprzez ciemny tunel, prowadzony niezawodnym instynktem. Byłem silny. Tak, poświęciłem wiele ludzkich dusz. Cóż, jak wszyscy wiemy cel uświęca środki. Nie zabijam, nie cenne mi wasze marne, niedoskonałe ciała. Sami mi się oddajecie. Czerpię siłę z waszego cierpienia, zwątpienia, z waszej wolnej woli, która została wam ofiarowana. Grzechy niepodlegające odkupieniu w niebie są moją największą pożywką. Tylko ci, którzy dostrzegli we mnie sens istnienia wiecznego będą stąpać po ścieżce prawdy życia, a prawdą jest, że jedynie Królestwo Ciemności nie ma na swojej drodze ślepych zaułków.

Słodki krzyk jego bólu rozszedł się po moim ciele, był niczym ambrozja. Leżał tam całkiem nagi, skulony niczym zdychający pies, przykryty jakąś płachtą. Obok stała przerażona kobieta celująca prosto w jego plecy. Była idealnym narzędziem w moich dłoniach. Jej aura emanowała czernią, zatraciła się w mroku, odnalazła w sobie prawdę. Zapanowanie nad jej umęczonym ciałem było jak odebranie dziecku cukierka, żałośnie łatwe. Natomiast widok prawie konającego anioła bezcenny. Mógłbym się napawać tym obrazem do końca swej nieskończoności, pławić we własnym usatysfakcjonowaniu. Nadeszła w końcu chwila zadośćuczynienia!

– Jakże miłe spotkanie, Patricku! – zaśmiałem się. Głos opętanej zmieszany z moim był naprawdę diaboliczną mieszanką. – To nie może być aż tak łatwe! – Byłem tym nawet zniesmaczony. Podchodziłem do niego ostrożnie, nigdy nie wiadomo co tym dziwadłom przyjdzie do tych boskich główek. Kiedyś byłem jednym z nich, ale powątpiewam czy ten szczeniak leżący na betonie wiedział dokładnie kim. – Nigdy nie pojmę, dlaczego poświęcacie własne życie dla tych pustych ludzi? – Celowałem prosto w jego zaślepione serce. – Jesteś tak słaby, że nie możesz mi nawet odpowiedzieć. – Śmieszyło mnie to jego chore poświęcenie. – I co sobie myślałeś? Że wygrasz ze mną życie Justine… skoro nie ocalisz zaraz własnego? – krzyczałem własnym głosem. To była moja osobista zemsta, zabicie go było pulsującą we mnie potrzebą.

'_Życie ludzkie jest warte, by za nie umierać! Jeśli mnie zabijesz nie możesz zabrać duszy Justine!' _

Głupiec! Myślał, że zależy mi na jej duszy? Gdyby tak było, Ethan już dawno temu podałby mi ją na tacy.

– Twoja śmierć da mi więcej satysfakcji! Przeszkodziłeś mi głupcze z Eveline, ale twój ratunek był i tak zbyteczny! Gdzie był twój Bóg kiedy umierała? Gdzie był, kiedy oni wszyscy topili się niczym kocięta? Pytam, gdzie był twój Bóg! – krzyczałem wzburzony. Pamięć tamtych czasów rozrywała mnie od środka, sprawiała niewyobrażalny ból. Kochał ją, może nawet nie mniej niż ja, a nie zrobił nic... zupełnie nic!

'_Zło nie pojmie boskich planów, miłości ani dobra! Pytasz gdzie jest mój Bóg? W mnie Ivan, we mnie!'_

Straciłem panowanie nad sobą, gdy doszła mnie jego odpowiedź. Hipokryta! Wycelowałem, po czym powoli naciskałem spust.

– Zdychaj zatem razem z nim! – wrzasnąłem uniesiony gniewem.

Ktoś biegł w naszą stronę. Parę sekund po pierwszym wystrzale pociągnąłem za spust drugi raz. Mózg i fragmenty czaszki uniosły się w powietrze niczym fontanna. Bezwładne, martwe ciało kobiety osunęło się na ziemię, upadając tuż obok zwłok uskrzydlonego. Wyświadczyłem jej jedynie przysługę! Znałem jej skrywane sekrety! Znałem ją.

Poczułem swoistego rodzaju zaspokojenie. Tak, moje cierpienie zostało po części odkupione jego śmiercią. Tęgawy mężczyzna coś krzyczał, ale nie słuchałem go. Mogłem odejść w spokoju. W końcu, po tylu latach moja miłość znalazła sprawiedliwość i ukojenie. Śmierć ukochanej została pomszczona. Jednak przyjdzie mi czekać kolejny wiek. To co zostało zapisane nie w tym czasie wypełnić się miało. Era ciemności nadejdzie wkrótce, czas to tylko pojęcie względne. Czas...

Od zarania dziejów stąpam między wami. Nazywacie mnie szatanem, demonem, diabłem, natomiast ja jestem zaledwie częścią was samych, wyzwoloną częścią waszych umysłów. Przyglądam się waszemu światu, nie pojmując jak możecie wielbić i miłować okrucieństwo wyrządzane wam przez Tego, którego imienia nie można mi wypowiadać. Jestem obok, może nawet stoję tuż za tobą. Wasza chęć posiadania, pławienia się w luksusach sprawia, iż to ja rozpościeram skrzydła, patrząc na wasze upadki. Wzbijam się ponad własny piedestał, patrząc na waszą wrodzoną destrukcyjność. To nie ja niosę zagładę...

Byłem świadkiem niewyobrażalnych zbrodni w imię wyższych celów, konieczności wiary, narzuconej niemocy bycia wyzwoloną duszą. Nie mogłem patrzeć na zakłamanie panujące dookoła, na kolejnych pełnych zwątpienia braci. Upadłem, po czym powstałem jako demon. Nie czułem już brzemienia aureoli i mogłem odetchnąć pełną piersią. Nie musiałem ubolewać już nad waszymi marnymi duszami, wiecznie zagubionymi – bo tak wam było zawsze najwygodniej, i tak zawsze będzie.

Wojny, zbrodnie ludobójstwa i wszystkie wasze haniebne czyny. Musiałem patrzeć na was i współczuć! Niby dlaczego? Z racji tego, że dano wam wolną wolę? Zatem pytam po raz setny, gdzie wasz Bóg? Nic nie wiecie, wasze istnienie to jedna wielka pomyłka! Katolicy, muzułmanie, Żydzi. Wszyscy giniecie i zabijacie w imię Jego. Jeśli to nazywacie miłością, to ja jestem alfą i omegą!

To był nawet przyjemny poranek. Miałem dużo sił! Miasto Aniołów – cóż za paradoksalna nazwa miejsca, gdzie przestępczość jest najwyższa w całych Stanach Zjednoczonych. Trafniejszym określeniem dla Los Angeles byłoby miasto morderców, gwałcicieli i złodziei. Nietaktem jednak z mojej strony byłoby powiedzieć, że mi to przeszkadza! Jestem zadowolony!

Podziwiałem właśnie pozostałym we mnie boskim i niesmacznym przyzwyczajeniem wschód słońca, gdy doszedł moich nozdrzy niemiły odór. W pierwszej chwili pomyślałem, że to tylko swoistego rodzaju złudzenie. Widziałem przecież na własne oczy jak konał. Czyżby moja radość była przedwczesna? Wstrząsnąłem głową, chcąc w irracjonalny sposób wyzbyć się głupiego przekonania. Wciągnąłem powietrze ponownie i zamarłem! Anielski smród przeszył mnie wskroś. Nie był to jednak zapach byle jakiego uskrzydlonego, lecz Patricka. Chociaż w jego przypadku to raczej przereklamowane określenie. Sam sobie przecież podciął skrzydła!

'_Gdzie podziewał się przez ostatnie dziesięć lat? Dlaczego go nie wyczuwałem?'_ Zbyt wiele niewiadomych stało przede mną, co oczywiście mi się nie podobało! Jednym susem pokonałem odległość między dachem US Bank Tower a ulicą. Kolejny wdech, po nim następne. Zapach był słaby, ale bez problemu mogłem namierzyć miejsce w którym znajdował się intruz. Tak, był intruzem! LA to moje miasto! Pokonywałem kolejne ulice w zastraszająco szybkim tempie, nie pamiętam kiedy ostatnimi czasy śpieszyło mi się tak bardzo.

Powonienie zaprowadziło mnie pod gmach szpitala psychiatrycznego. _'Zrządzenie losu, że tam wylądował? Może zrozumiał głupiec, iż jego misja poległa? Przez te wszystkie lata faszerował swój umęczony umysł psychotropami?'_ Nie lubię pytań na które nie znam odpowiedzi! Coś mnie jednakże zaniepokoiło. Tym czymś był jego zapach, a raczej szybkie jego ulatnianie się. Nikt nie wyszedł z budynku! _'Co ten pomiot wymyślił? Jakaś zasadzka?'_ Kolejne pytania! Zacząłem robić się nerwowy!

Dla własnego bezpieczeństwa przeistoczyłem się w niewidoczną dla ludzkiego oka materię. Przemierzałem korytarze budynku z prędkością światła. To co ujrzałem w jednej z sal rozjuszyło mnie do granic możliwości! On, leżący na łóżku, a przy jego głowie spoczywająca głowa jej, Justine._ 'Zwodził mnie tyle lat, by zaskarbić sobie przychylność tej kobiety? Nie po to mój wysłannik zniewolił jej umysł i wolę, by ten boski bękart teraz ten trud zniweczył!'_ Jedno było pewne co do Patricka, coś było z nim nie tak! Nie wyczuwałem jego anielskiej aury. Jego najdroższy Bóg zapomniał o nim! Tak... tyle lat, a On tak zwyczajnie zastąpił swojego żołnierza kolejnym. To było całkiem w jego stylu. Świat musi iść naprzód!

Korzystając z tej jakże życzliwej mi okazji postanowiłem odpłacić się kolejny raz swojemu rywalowi za jego grzechy przeszłości. Był teraz zwykłym człowiekiem a nie istotą wyższą, której nie mogłem skrzywdzić.

Z pełną premedytacją przejechałem swoją diaboliczną, umysłową bronią po bliznach blondyna. Otworzyły się natychmiast, jego ludzka skóra nie miała szans, on nie miał już szans. Dźwięk aparatury monitorującej pracę serca zaczął cichnąć. Justine jakby nie zwracała na to uwagi, grzeczna dziewczynka. Z uwielbieniem wpatrywałem się jak krople krwi zbierają się na podłodze w małą kałużę. Nastała emanująca zwycięstwem cisza.

Odszedłem, nie mając zamiaru patrzeć na próby odratowania jego nic dla mnie nie wartego życia. Nie ważnym było czy uda się jej ta próba, czy nie. Patrick pozostał sam, śmierć byłaby dla niego wybawieniem. Czy jego Bóg jest aż tak litościwy? Znam go! Walczę z nim od zarania dziejów i wiem, że to jeszcze nie koniec! W moim wolnym umyśle kreował się obraz...

_Widzę niebo zasnute ciemnymi chmurami, panuje półmrok tworzący atmosferę grozy. Nadeszła ostateczna batalia... nieważne jakie straty ponosimy, ile trzeba poświęcić, by osiągnąć własny cel. Przemierzam pustą, szarą ulicę osnutą pyłem zapomnienia. Wszędzie kurz, gruz, szkło i krew. Po mojej prawicy i lewicy rozpościera się bezkres powyginanej blachy wraków samochodów, część z nich tli się słabym ogniem. W powietrzu wyczuwam strach, zwątpienie i niezrozumienie. Czuję się silny! Idę dalej, nie odczuwając żalu ani współczucia. Nie ja poświęciłem tę kobietę tulącą niemowlę w dłoniach – spojrzałem na jej doszczętnie spalone ogniem zwłoki. Zastygła w pozie klęczącej, jakby pytała swojego Pana czym zawiniło jej niewinne dziecię! Swąd spalonych i rozkładających się trupów unosił się w powietrzu. Na zachmurzonym niebie sępy zataczały kręgi, przymierzając się do bezczeszczenia porozrzucanych szczątek ludzkich ciał. Los Angeles River wypełnia swe koryto przelaną krwią. Słyszę krzyki i płacz ocalałych. Ziemię ogarnęła panika, rozpacz i chaos... Zatem, gdy wszyscy twoi bliscy umrą w mękach, poświęceni w walce, nadal będziesz wierzył? Czy miłosierny i dobry Bóg jakim go opisują mógłby dopuścić się takiej zbrodni na swych dzieciach? Od wieków toczy się batalia na waszych oczach... Epidemie, zbrodnie przeciwko ludzkości. Nikt nie musi umierać w ten sposób. Nikt nie musi być jego ofiarą! Tych 1504 osób również nie musiało..._

Moja droga ponownie skrzyżuje się z Patricka, Justine go uratowała. Nie była jednak tak silna jak myślała. Ziarno zostało zasiane! Od ziemi zależy jedynie jaki plon wyda. Widziałem jak wywożą go karetką, zapewne do innego szpitala. Mój delikatny dotyk sprawił mu wiele bólu... To dopiero początek.

Stałem po drugiej stronie ruchliwej ulicy. Dziwnym było, że droga położona praktycznie na peryferiach miasta była niczym jego główna arteria. Wszędzie gdzie nie spojrzeć pośpiech. Jedno z ludzkich przysłów powiada _„Gdy się człowiek spieszy, to się diabeł cieszy"_. Nie wiem, ale nie miałem nigdy żadnej korzyści z takowych powiedzonek. Niby z czego miałbym się cieszyć? Że jakiś krawaciarz – idiota łamie za jednym razem połowę przepisów drogowych, by zdążyć na prezentację swojego projektu, a w efekcie końcowym rozbija się o drzewo? Co mi po nim? Co mi po jego duszy! Za swój kretynizm przypłacił życiem! Czy to jakaś kara? W bezkresie czasoprzestrzeni nie będzie się już musiał tak rozdwajać i troić, by podołać obowiązkom ziemskiego padołu. Zatem powinno się owe powiedzenie zmodyfikować do: _„Gdy się człowiek spieszy, to się później cieszy"_.

Czekałem dobre dwie godziny, a tego bardzo nie lubię. Napięcie rosło z kolejną minutą oczekiwania na jej wyjście z pracy. Najwyraźniej była pracoholiczką! Ta niepotrzebna, żelazna kurtyna jedynie wpływała na anomalie pogodowe. Przechodzący obok mnie ludzie ze zdziwieniem spoglądali w niebo, kiwając głową z dezaprobatą. Słońce świeciło, a temperatura wynosiła zaledwie kilka stopni powyżej zera. Stanowczo za mało jak dla tej wydekoltowanej paniusi stąpającej z nogi na nogę z zimna. Westchnąłem ciężko! Ileż można czekać?

W końcu nadeszła ta chwila, gdy ukazała się mojemu umęczonemu spojrzeniu. Była wyczerpana, widać to było z dzielącej nas odległości. Wyciągnęła dłoń w górę, jakby chciała coś pochwycić. No tak, moje zniecierpliwienie zmaterializowało się pod postacią białych, zimnych płatków śniegu. Posłała zdziwione spojrzenie w niebo.

– Zło przyszło po ciebie Justine! – Kobiecy śmiech doszedł mych uszu. W setnych ułamkach sekundy zlokalizowałem staruszkę w oknie. Wariatka miała najwyraźniej dar jasnowidzenia. Nie przepadałem za takimi ewenementami, zawsze stwarzali jakieś niepotrzebne problemy. Justine odwróciła się, podnosząc głowę do góry. – Już tu jest! – zaśmiała się naprawdę złowieszczo. Patrzyła prosto na mnie, jakby wiedziała kim naprawdę jestem. Nie mogłem pozwolić, by ta nafaszerowana psychotropami starucha wpłynęła destrukcyjnie na mój plan. Musiała zniknąć, szybko!

'_Cel uświęca środki!'_, wywróciłem oczyma, stojąc za plecami wychylającej się kobiety. Moja mroczność ujęła ją w swoje ramiona. Jedynym co usłyszałem był przeraźliwy wrzask dochodzący z dołu. Pod swoją niewidzialną postacią wychyliłem się przez otwarte okno, w którym przed sekundą wychylała się pacjentka leżąca teraz na chodniku. Jej ciało było wygięte w nienaturalnej pozie. Na pierwszy rzut oka złamany kręgosłup, dwa otwarte złamania uda i przedramienia. Śmiertelny uraz głowy, o ile rozbryzgany na betonie mózg można nazwać jedynie urazem. Misja została wypełniona. Świruska została wyeliminowana. Teraz mogłem odegrać swoją rolę, miałem szansę by zbliżyć się do Justine.

Nie czekałem długo na telefon. Wibrujący aparat w kieszeni zaalarmował mnie dokładnie pięć minut po zgłoszeniu przez szpital psychiatryczny próby samobójczej jednej z ich pacjentek. Cóż, byłem świadkiem naocznym, a co więcej, to nawet nie było samobójstwo. Niczym bezszelestny wiatr skierowałem się do samochodu, by po chwili na sygnale podjechać do miejsca, które parę minut wcześniej opuściłem. Justine siedziała na krawężniku ze schowaną w kolanach głową. Płakała, ciągle płakała powtarzając, że wszyscy wokoło niej umierają. Miała poniekąd rację, ale biorąc pod uwagę w jakim mieście mieszkała nie było to czymś nadzwyczajnym. Wolnym krokiem skierowałem się w jej stronę, obok mnie przejechał właśnie samochód kornera ze zwłokami denatki. Wzruszyłem delikatnie ramionami, powtarzając w myślach, że to jedynie cel uświęca środki. Chcąc nie chcąc była to moja wada wrodzona. Upadając z nieba zabrałem ich ze sobą, swoim skromnym zdaniem, zbyt wiele. Od niektórych przyzwyczajeń nie można się oderwać, nawet po wiekach! Dzieliło nas już zaledwie parę metrów i nie wiedząc czemu czułem niepokój. To było dziwne doświadczenie, zważywszy na fakt, że nigdy się tak nie czułem. Jej żal i smutek miały na mnie naprawdę frapujący wpływ. Nie mogłem sobie na to pozwolić, nie tym razem. Moje serce krwawi do dziś dnia, kolejna drzazga byłaby zapewne dla niego śmiertelna.

– Justine Smith? – zapytałem, stojąc nad nią niczym kat nad swoją ofiarą. Nie chciałem nawet odbierać tego w ten sposób, ale jej widok, takiej skulonej i bezbronnej, sam nasunął to porównanie. Podnosiła głowę jakby w zwolnionym tempie. Jej duże, czarne oczy, opuchnięte i zaczerwieniane od płaczu spojrzały na mnie niemo, pytając kim jestem i czego od niej chcę. – Nazywam się Ivan Parker. Jestem kapitanem piętnastego komisariatu, muszę zadać pani kilka rutynowych pytań. – Uniosłem brwi lekko do góry. Czułem się okropnie, zmuszając ją do rozmowy na którą zapewne nie miała ochoty. Moja słabość zaczynała mnie irytować. Byłem twardym i nieustępliwym gliniarzem przed którym wszyscy czuli respekt, który nigdy nie okazywał słabości czy jakiegokolwiek uczucia. Cóż miała w sobie ta istota, że nawet demony i ja wpadaliśmy w jej pułapkę?

Nie odpowiedziała. Skinęła jedynie delikatnie trzęsącą się głową. Całe jej ciało drżało z zimna. Nie miałem wpływu na aurę, zimno było nieodzowną częścią mnie samego. Podążało za mną jako wyrażenie mojej osoby. Nie zastanawiając się zdjąłem z siebie marynarkę i nałożyłem na jej ramiona. Wykonując tę czynność mentalnie wywróciłem na siebie oczyma. Uprzejme zło, dobry żart, ale przecież cel uświęca środki, a mój był jasny i klarowny. Jeżeli sytuacja będzie tego ode mnie wymagać, to zrobię to – będę diabolicznie miłym sukinsynem.

– Marznie pani. – Uśmiechnąłem się przyjaźnie, widząc zdezorientowanie wymalowane w tych cudownych węgielkach. – Odda pani przy najbliższej okazji. – Wzruszyłem ramionami, siadając tuż obok niej. – Czy jest pani w stanie opowiedzieć mi co się właściwie stało? – Zaparłem głowę na dłoni, nadal wpatrując się w jej nienaganną twarz. Była zjawiskowo piękna, prawie jak Eveline.

– Dziękuję – wyszeptała ledwie słyszalnie. Gdyby nie moje nadludzkie zdolności zapewne nie usłyszałbym tego przez jej nieustępliwe łkanie. – Na imię mam Justine – dodała siląc się na uśmiech.

– Ivan Parker – odpowiedziałem, przechylając delikatnie głowę w bok.

– Wiem, już się pan przedstawiał. – Zdawało mi się czy szczerze zachichotała? – Już się przedstawiłeś – poprawiła się, widząc moje udawane niezadowolenie z faktu, iż zwróciła się do mnie w tak formalny sposób.

– Wiesz co Justine? – Wydąłem usta. – Mam pomysł, ale to będzie nasza mała tajemnica – szeptałem konspiracyjnie, czym zaciekawiłem ją niezmiernie. – Idź do domu, prześpij się, a jutro spotkamy się i spiszę twoje zeznania! – Moje usta wygięły się w przyjazny sposób.

Spojrzała na mnie z nieukrywanym zdziwieniem, ale przyćmiewała je ulga płynąca prosto z jej wnętrza. Manipulowanie ludźmi było tak łatwe, że aż czasami stawało się nudne. Musiałem ją jakoś do siebie przekonać, zasiać ziarno sympatii i zaufania. To teraz było najważniejsze, mieć ją po swojej stronie zanim mój rywal powróci do gry. Nie mogłem również pozwolić sobie na zatracenie. Coś w tej kobiecie sprawiało, że czułem się zagrożony. Była do przesady idealna i jednocześnie niewyobrażalnie niedoskonała. Muszę pamiętać kim jestem i nie dopuścić do sytuacji w której mogłaby się ta prawda zaprzepaścić. Czas na realizację mojej osobistej zemsty. Drżyj synu marnotrawny… któryś unicestwił moją miłość.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - POPV**

**Songs:**

**Zamykasz oczy by Tosteer (część 1)  
**

**Chroń to co masz by Ptaky (część 2)**

**

* * *

**

'_Pan jest moim pasterzem, nie brak mi niczego. Pozwala mi leżeć na zielonych pastwiskach. Prowadzi mnie nad wody, gdzie mogę odpocząć: orzeźwia moją duszę. Wiedzie mnie po właściwych ścieżkach przez wzgląd na swoje imię. Chociażbym chodził ciemną doliną, zła się nie ulęknę, bo Ty jesteś ze mną. Twój kij i Twoja laska są tym, co mnie pociesza...' _

Leżąc wpółprzytomny w karetce recytowałem w myślach psalm Dawidowy. Powoli jednak odzyskiwałem siły. Potęga promieni porannego słońca, które niczym ostre strzały wpadały przez tylną szybę pojazdu odradzała mnie, wtapiała w ciało i stawała z nim jednością.

_Widziałem światło oraz drogę usłaną ostrymi kamieniami i cierniami. Powstałem okaleczony, jęcząc z bólu, by postawić swą nagą stopę na początku owej wybrukowanej ścieżki. Pan wskazał mi drogę, którą dane mi będzie podążać._ _Osamotniony, skrzywdzony, podatny na pokusy i obrażenia. Będę poddawany próbom szatana, który otwierając moje rany przekazał mi wiadomość. Nie obawiam się jednak diabolicznych sztuczek, nie martwię się o własny los, bo jest on powierzony Bogu. Smucę się losem Justine. Została sama, chwilowo nie mogę jej chronić. Wiem do jakich postępków zdolny jest Ivan, zło złem karmione dobra nie obrodzi._

_Znam jego głęboką urazę wobec mnie, niemijającą i wciąż narastającą potrzebę zgładzenia. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że był zdolny obdarzyć istotę ludzką prawdziwym i szczerym uczuciem. Uzmysłowiłem sobie tą sprawę w chwili naszego ponownego spotkania, gdy próbował mnie zgładzić. Pałał do mnie nienawiścią nie tylko z powodu, iż byłem sługą pańskim, jego naturalnym przeciwieństwem. Większą ciemność posyłał ku mnie z powodu Eveline. Winił mnie, Boga i cały świat za jej śmierć. Nie umiał dostrzec wyższej konieczności. Dla mnie była to również strata bolesna, moje serce do dziś dnia krwawi na wspomnienie o niej. _

_Nie wiem jak długo jechałem do kolejnego szpitala, w którym mieli opatrzyć moje rany, ale czas zdawał się być pojęciem względnym. Kontynuowałem swoją wędrówkę przez ciernistą ścieżkę własnego umysłu, wszystko inne zdawało się wówczas nie liczyć. Jakbym znajdował się poza ziemską świadomością istnienia. Z kolejnymi krokami kamienie pod stopami z małych bryłek stawały się wielkimi głazami, z trudem pokonywałem te przeszkody. Byłem słaby, jednak chęć dotarcia do celu dodawała mi sił i nie pozwalała poddać się przy kolejnym bolesnym upadku. Moje odsłonięte kolana krwawiły, czerwona ciecz spływając po nogach mieszała się z kurzem, tworząc na nich ciemne smugi. _

_Spojrzałem ponad siebie. Nigdy nie widziałem takiej głębi czerni. Była przerażająca i zimna w odczuciu, nie bałem się jednak. Skierowałem wzrok ponownie przed siebie, pulsujące jaskrawe światło zdawało się hipnotyzować swoją nieopisaną boskością. Uśmiechnąłem się, gdyż jasność dodawała sił, nie odczułem bólu upadając kolejny raz. Im bliżej celu się znajdowałem czułem jak wiara i wytrwałość karmi moje obolałe i ułomne ciało. Zaparłem się zakrwawioną dłonią o ostatni głaz leżący na mojej ścieżce, miał ostre jak brzytwy krawędzie. Machinalnie cofnąłem rękę do siebie, czując nieprzyjemne palenie. Nie wiem jak i dlaczego wypalono mi pentagram na wewnętrznej stronie dłoni, ale płonął żywym ogniem. Miejsca w których niegdyś tkwiły boskie skrzydła rwały z bólu, cierpienie upadku z niebios stawało się porównywalne w odczuciu z ambrozją. Moje płuca wypuściły z siebie całe kumulowane wewnątrz powietrze, które uszło ze mnie pod postacią niewyobrażalnego dla uszu, pełnego zawodu wycia. Odchyliłem się do tyłu, jednak nie poczułem momentu upadku. Zdawałem się opadać w otchłań nicości, ścieżki cierniowej nie było pode mną, a światłość oddalała się w zawrotnym tempie. Łzy zwilżyły okaleczone piachem oczy. Płakałem do jasności, łkałem do Pana. Rozdzierający nicość krzyk, wydobywający się nieustannie z mojej piersi był zaledwie głuchym szeptem. Upadłem, kolejny raz upadłem..._

Otworzyłem szeroko oczy, ale obraz wirował niczym zniekształcony majak. Chciałem powstrzymać swoje zawodzenie, jednak nie miałem na tyle sił, by zapanować nad własnym ciałem. Ktoś zbliżył się do mnie, ujął moją dłoń, a następnie poczułem delikatne ukłucie, które przyniosło ze sobą spokój i odprężenie. Ponownie zatraciłem się, odpłynąłem w swoje senne marzenia.

_Był piękny kwietniowy dzień, gdy usłyszałem ją po raz pierwszy. Jej szept sprawił, że zdecydowałem się zrobić coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie robiłem. Postanowiłem zstąpić z niebios, by uratować kogoś osobiście. Nie potrafiłem, jakimś dziwnym i niewytłumaczalnym sposobem nie mogłem oderwać się od myśli dotyczących głosu nieznajomej kobiety. Była zrozpaczona, niezrozumiana przez świat, który ją otaczał. Czuła się taka osamotniona. Obwiniała Boga za swoje życie i rodzinę, którą ją obdarzono – rodzinę, która swoimi czynami, myślami i słowami doprowadzała niewiastę do obłędu. Miała osiemnaście lat i żadnych perspektyw na dalsze życie, nie widziała w nim sensu. _

_Wyruszyłem w swój dziewiczy rejs, podobnie jak liniowiec którym podróżowała moja podopieczna. Zejście było niesłychanie bolesnym przeżyciem, gwałtownym i niemożnym w okiełznaniu, tak jak siły natury towarzyszące temu zjawisku. Odrodziłem się w głębiach oceanu, niczym syn Posejdona wynurzyłem się z toni, by złapać pierwszy ziemski oddech. Powietrze pachniało deszczem i słońcem, a smakowało solą. Było nieopisanie różnorodne, choć tak przyziemne. Było nieopisanie piękne. Cóż, dla istoty, która postrzega świat inaczej niż wy – docenia go i szanuje, mając na względzie trud jego stwórcy – wszystko jest doskonałe w swej prostocie, idealne. Wiele trudu kosztowało mnie, by dostać się na pokład. Nie ukrywam, korzystałem ze swych nadprzyrodzonych mocy. Bez nich nie byłbym w stanie w ogóle przeżyć, nie umiałem być człowiekiem, już nie. Czas zmienia dużo, czasem zbyt wiele, ale na to nie mamy już wpływu, ani my, ani wy. Nikt oprócz Niego. Każda część mojego ciała przypominała mi o tym kim jestem a kim nie, z trudem nad nim panowałem. Samo utrzymanie równowagi było nie lada osiągnięciem. Byłem jak dziecko, nieporadne a zarazem zbyt zdeterminowane by się poddać. Miałem swoje cele, które musiałem osiągnąć bez oglądania się na ewentualne poświęcenia, a wiedziałem, że bez takowych zapewne się nie obędzie, zapewne zresztą było zbytecznym przeze mnie wtrąceniem. Cieszyłem się z każdej nowej umiejętności, którą zdołałem opanować, musiałem się spieszyć. Myśli dziewczyny, która zawładnęła moim umysłem niebezpiecznie zbliżały się w jednym kierunku, w kierunku śmierci._

_Nie wiedziałem wówczas, że nie tylko mnie interesowała jej postać, że nie tylko mi nie była obojętna. Jej serce należało do innego, do kogoś z kim trudno mi było toczyć walkę, z kimś kto grał nie fair, z kimś tak złym, że opisanie tego było niemożliwością do wykonania. Demon miał nade mną wówczas przewagę na wielu płaszczyznach, głównie dlatego, że byłem wycieńczony własną przemianą. Drugą istotną sprawą był fakt, że byłem zaślepiony przymusem, wręcz nachalną potrzebą ratowania dziewczyny przed nim bardziej niż przez jej planowanym od dni samobójstwem. To po części mnie zgubiło, zgubiło nas wszystkich. Gdybym zdawał sobie sprawę, że popełniam błąd chcąc ją na siłę ratować, gdybym wiedział, że nie taki był jej los... _

_Teraz wiem, że mój egoizm... nie, a może jednak... w każdym bądź razie moje czyny przyniosły cierpienie tym, których chciałem ocalić. Dlaczego nie wiedziałem, że ratunek był spóźniony? W jej wypadku spóźniony na wieki. Dlaczego zakochałem się w niej? Będąc istotą ludzką byłem tak samo podatny na wszelkie bodźce cielesne i umysłowe, jedynie moje pełne wiary i nadziei serce nie ugięło się pod złym urokiem. Czy oby na pewno? Czy mogłem być tego pewien, skoro nigdy nie zaznałem podobnego uczucia? Znałem miłość i wiedziałem na czym polega, miłowałem bowiem każde z Jego dzieci, ale to był inny rodzaj tego samego uczucia. Słabość ludzkiej psyche zdradziła mnie, moja pewność siebie także to zrobiła._

Z rwących serce ożywień przeszłości wyrwało mnie mocne szarpnięcie. Otworzyłem oczy. Bladoniebieskie niebo rozpościerało się nade mną. '_Dom'_, uśmiechnąłem się mimowolnie, będąc pewnym, że Pan przywołał mnie do siebie, że moja misja dobiegła końca, a życie Justine ocalone. Chciałem wrócić, czułem się zagubiony i martwy w swej nieśmiertelności, nie pasowałem tu, a zło czaiło się za każdym rogiem. Mogłem to miasto porównać do Sodomy lub Gomory, pełne zła i upokorzeń dla ludzkości, nie takich was stworzono. Kolejny wstrząs zmył ze mnie złudne wrażenie, nie wróciłem do domu, lecz nadal tkwiłem w Los Angeles. Kolejny wstrząs, gdy łóżko pokonywało przeszkodę w postaci krawężnika. Rany na moich plecach rwały całą potęgą bólu, więc mimowolnie jęknąłem.

– Delikatniej panowie! To człowiek a nie worek piachu! – skarciła pielęgniarzy jakaś kobieta, która nie wiadomo skąd znalazła się przy moim boku. Sądząc po białym kitlu i stetoskopie przewieszonym na szyi była lekarzem. Byłem pewien jej dobroci, choć nie widziałem jasnej aury otaczającej jej postać. Żaden z ludzi krzątającej się około mnie takowej nie posiadał. Czas w jakim moje ludzkie ciało było uśpione zapewne wpłynął na część mojego anielskiego jestestwa. Nie czułem się tym zmartwiony, pokładałem wiarę w swoim ojcu, On prowadzić mnie będzie przez zielone pastwiska i zła się nie ulęknę.

– Jak masz na imię chłopcze? – zwróciła się do mnie ciepłym tonem, wręcz matczynym, przejeżdżając równocześnie dłonią po mojej skroni. Nie odpowiedziałem, nie byłem w stanie wydać z siebie żadnego innego dźwięku niż jęk. Pochwyciła w dłoń arkusz papieru leżący na prześcieradle przykrywającym moje ciało, studiowała go wzrokiem przez chwilę, po czym spojrzała na mnie wymownie. – Jason Bourne? Oryginalnie cię tam ochrzcili. – Posłała mi pełen współczucia uśmiech i oddaliła się w przeciwnym kierunku niż mnie wieziono, teraz już szpitalnymi korytarzami.

Śledziłem wzrokiem przedmioty stojące wzdłuż białej ściany oraz otaczających mnie ludzi, którzy przeważnie mieli smutne i zrezygnowane miny. Czułem się dziwnie bezradny i poniekąd pokonany nie mogąc ulżyć im w ich prywatnych cierpieniach. Mężczyźni pozostawili mnie samego w jednej z sal, była biała i sprawiała wrażenie miejsca odizolowanego i przygnębiającego. Nie pomagało to zapewne pacjentom tu przebywającym, nie dawało wiary. Żywe kolory zawsze dawały poczucie nadziei na to, że będzie lepiej. Biel kojarzyła mi się ze smutkiem bardziej niż czerń, jednak nie umiem wyjaśnić dlaczego akurat tak było. Po prostu takie miałem odczucie stąpając po ziemskim padole.

Westchnąłem ciężko, starając się skupić dostatecznie mocno na tym, by poruszyć kończynami. Palce dłoni stopniowo zaczynały ze mną współpracować, nawet taka mała dawka promieni wschodzącego słońca wystarczyła bym mógł starać się zawładnąć obcym mi ciałem. Uśmiechnąłem się w zadowoleniu, gdy i druga ręka postanowiła ze mną współistnieć, kolejno stopy i reszta. Regenerowałem się nadzwyczaj szybko. Po pięciu minutach odosobnienia byłem w stanie usiąść o własnych siłach. Miałem zawroty głowy i nie odważyłem się z tego powodu stanąć na nogi, nie warto na siłę przyspieszać czegoś co i tak miało nastąpić, wystarczyło być jedynie cierpliwym. Pozostałem zatem w pozycji siedzącej. Delikatnie nakierowałem dłoń na miejsca moich zranień, dalej mocno krwawiły. Świadczyły o tym moje palce ociekające czerwoną cieczą. Jako że stałem się śmiertelnikiem, utrata takiej ilości krwi powinna pozbawić mnie życia. Miałem szczęście, że czuwały nade mną niebiosa.

– Witaj ponownie, Jasonie. – Lekarka weszła do sali trzymając w dłoni metalową miseczkę. Posłałem w jej stronę uśmiech, była bardzo miła w stosunku do mnie, jej osobowość sprawiała, że czułem się przy niej bezpiecznie. Byłem bezbronny i wiedziałem, że ta kobieta nie da mi zrobić krzywdy i sama tego również nie zrobi. – Muszę opatrzyć twoje rany. – Wskazała na trzymane w dłoni przedmioty. Skinąłem głową na znak, że rozumiem co do mnie mówi, a ta uśmiechnęła się pogodnie. Zaczęła delikatnie obmywać moje rany, starając się nie sprawiać mi bólu, bynajmniej większego niż musiałbym odczuwać.

Zamknąłem odruchowo oczy choć nie miałem żadnego powodu by to robić, najwyraźniej był to jakiś mechanizm obronny ze strony ciała i o dziwo pomagał. Stresowałem się o wiele mniej mając przed oczyma ciemność niż te zimne i blade ściany nasuwające w myślach jedynie obraz śmierci, której w tym budynku nie brakowało. To skojarzenie zrodziło w moim umyśle kolejne, niepokojące pytanie. '_Skoro tkwię tu ponad dziesięć lat, kto zajął moje miejsce? Eliach czy może Ezael?'_

Otworzyłem pośpiesznie powieki i rozejrzałem się pełen nadziei po pomieszczeniu, niemo wzywając swoich braci. Niestety, jedynie cisza odpowiedziała na te nawoływania. Utraciłem swoje boskie zdolności i nawet gdyby jakaś nadprzyrodzona istota znajdowała się w pobliżu nie byłbym tego faktu świadom. W sekundzie zamarłem, moje ciało napięło się nienaturalnie. Usłyszałem jak igła chirurgiczna łamie się z impetem, natrafiając na mocny opór. Lekarka przeklęła delikatnie pod nosem, sięgając po kolejną. Nie byłem w stanie się uchronić przed demonami, przed Ivanem, i co za tym szło nie mogłem również chronić Justine w sposób jaki należało to robić. Byłem załamany tym faktem. Jak zatem miałem walczyć ze złem? Jedyne co znajdowało się teraz w moim umyśle to nieznośna pustka, nie miałem żadnego pomysłu jak rozwiązać ten problem.

– Gotowe! – Poczułem delikatne poklepywanie po ramieniu. – Zostaną paskudne blizny, ale niestety nic nie da się z tym zrobić – dodała smutnym tonem. Spojrzałem na nią, wyrywając się z zamyśleń.

– To jedynie ciało – szepnąłem. Zdziwił mnie ton mojego głosu, usłyszałem go pierwszy raz od upadku, był męski ale jednocześnie niewinny i nienaturalnie piękny. Był inny niż przed stu laty, smutniejszy.

– Masz rację – odparła, wpatrując się w moją twarz. – Pamiętasz co się stało? – zapytała ciekawa. Pokręciłem przecząco głową. Nie wiedziałem, jednak podejrzewałem kto stał za tym postępkiem, kto otworzył moje anielskie blizny.

– Obudziłem się i znowu zasnąłem, a teraz jestem tutaj – szeptałem nadal w obawie, że gdy odezwę się głośniej Ivan namierzy mnie i zgładzi, mając wówczas wolne pole do zawładnięcia duszą mojej podopiecznej. Nie byłem tchórzem, ale nie byłem też głupcem. Jedyne co mogłem póki co zrobić, to powziąć szczególne środki ostrożności do momentu, aż w pełni odzyskam siły. Miałem nadzieję, że właśnie tak też się stanie.

– Jesteś w stanie powiedzieć coś o sobie? Pamiętasz jak naprawdę się nazywasz, skąd pochodzisz? – Przykucnęła przy szpitalnym łóżku, kładąc dłoń na moim kolanie. Nie wiedząc czemu ten gest dodawał mi otuchy. Wiedziałem, że ze strony tej kobiety nie muszę się niczego obawiać. Byłem nawet pewny tego, że wyjawiając jej właściwą prawdę o sobie samym nie wzięłaby mnie za wariata i nie odesłała w pośpiechu do szpitala z którego mnie przywieziono, unieruchamiając przy tym moje ciało w białym kaftanie. Musiałem jednak skłamać, nikt nie mógł dowiedzieć się prawdy, nie teraz. To byłoby niewłaściwym i ryzykownym posunięciem. Ludzie wierzyli... Udawali, że to robią. Było to jedynie wygodnym wyjaśnieniem, gdyż wiara wymaga poświęceń, a ludzie oddalali się od tej umiejętności w zasmucająco szybkim tempie. Anioły i demony były dla nich jedynie postaciami z legend, książek i filmów. Moje prawdziwe pochodzenie musiało zatem zostać zatajone, dla dobra ogółu nie mogłem pozwolić sobie na chociażby najmniejszy błąd. Nie tym razem!

– Niestety proszę pani, wszystko jest zamazane, jakby schowane za potężnym murem, którego nie umie zburzyć. – Wzruszyłem ramionami, po czym westchnąłem dla lepszego końcowego rezultatu.

– Wielka szkoda. – Posłała mi pełne współczucia spojrzenie. – Zostałeś sam na tym świecie – dodała nadal smutnym tonem. Naprawdę mój niepewny los zaprzątał jej umysł, było to wypisane na jej twarzy. Jakbym czytał z otwartej księgi.

– Nie zostałem sam – poprawiłem ją natychmiast. – Jest Bóg. – Posłałem jej pełen nadziei uśmiech. Odwzajemniła go.

– Tak – odparła, ale miałem wrażenie, że nie była do końca pewna własnej odpowiedzi. – Chciałabym by tak było – dodała z uśmiechem. Zaintrygowała mnie.

– Nie wierzysz w jego istnienie? – zdumiałem się.

– Wierzę, staram się, ale wydaję mi się, że nie tak bardzo jakby tego ode mnie oczekiwał – westchnęła wstając. Przemierzyła dwie długości sali, nasza rozmowa wywoływała w niej mieszane odczucia.

– Wydarzyło się w twoim życiu coś, co sprawiło, że już mu nie ufasz? – zapytałem ciekaw jej odpowiedzi. Spojrzała na mnie nie ukrywając zdziwienia, miałem rację, ludzkie emocje były tak łatwe do odczytania.

– Zabrał mojego synka, nie zdążyłam się nim nacieszyć i pożegnać. Mam po prostu do niego o to żal – odparła ciężko, te wspomnienia otwierały niezagojone jeszcze rany w jej sercu. Fakt, że rozmawiała o tym z całkiem obcą osobą świadczył, że była silniejsza niż myślała.

– Twój syn zawsze będzie przy tobie – szepnąłem przyjaźnie. – Jest częścią ciebie samej. Nie był, a jest nadal. Czujesz go codziennie w swoim sercu, choć odszedł. Miłość to potężna moc, a wiara to potęga. Pamiętaj, że Bóg jest miłosierny, a twoje dziecko poszło do nieba i jest bezpieczne. – Uśmiechałem się nadal. Kobieta nie ukrywała wzruszenia, strugi łez były czymś całkiem naturalnym. Rodzic nie powinien chować dziecka i chociaż boskie plany oraz decyzje są nieodgadnione, to zawsze słuszne. Trzeba jedynie uwierzyć w światłość.

– Wiem. – Siliła się na uśmiech. – To jest jednak tak trudne do przyswojenia – załkała. – Muszę już iść, przepraszam, że się tak rozkleiłam, wybacz – dodała na odchodne, po czym zniknęła za drzwiami. Spojrzałem w sufit, w teatralnym geście unosząc dłoń. '_Dodaj jej sił Panie.'_

Nie wiem ile czasu spędziłem sam w pustej sali aż przyszli po mnie ci sami sanitariusze, którzy mnie tutaj przywieźli. To nie było w sumie dla mnie ważne, moja misja na nowo miała się rozpocząć z chwilą powrotu do miejsca pracy Justine. Ta doza samotności pozwoliła mi zastanowić się po części jak przekonać, jak nawrócić zagubioną kobietę na bożą drogę. Niestety, w mojej głowie nadal panowała pustka, jakby wypełniała ją próżnia. Dziesięć lat byłem uśpiony i potrzebowałem czasu, by zabrać się do wszystkiego z dobrej strony. Miałem dziwne i nieodgadnione przeczucia, że Ivan pragnie mojej zguby bardziej niż czegokolwiek na świecie i pocieszające było to, że dziewczynie zostało więcej czasu. Moja zguba była pewna, ale wciąż żyłem nadzieją, że ona ocaleje, a moja śmierć nie będzie daremną. Cóż bym dał, by Eveline miała równie wiele szczęścia.

_Siedziała skulona między szalupą a burtą. Jej lniana, szara suknia splamiona była krwią i gdyby nie moje nadprzyrodzone spojrzenie nie byłbym w stanie dostrzec tego szczegółu w ciemni nocy. Łkała, bynajmniej tak mogłem określić dźwięk wychodzący z jej wnętrza, zawodziła nieludzko wręcz, niczym konający zwierz. Gdzież jej tam było do zwierzęcia z tą nieopisaną urodą i entuzjastycznym spojrzeniem, jednak tak irracjonalnie smutnym. Była najpiękniejszym stworzeniem stąpającym po ziemi. A teraz serce pękało na sam jej widok. Została brutalnie skrzywdzona, odebrano jej nadzieję i godność życia, jednak nie mogłem pozwolić, by z tego powodu odebrała je sobie. Nie tylko z tego... Wystarczyło bowiem jedno spojrzenie poprzedniego dnia, bym zatracił się w jej czarnych oczach, odpłynął w bezkresie urodziwej twarzy, w otchłani jej nienawiści do samej siebie. Byłem stracony, należałem do niej choć mnie nie potrzebowała, po prostu zakochałem się! _

_Nieopisanym zjawiskiem jest ludzka miłość w sercu anioła, żaden z języków świata, ani wszystkie połączone w jedność nie były w stanie nadać mu nazwy. Żaden osobnik nie umiał nawet wyobrazić sobie namiastki takiego uczucia. Udźwignięcie go byłoby dla niego niemożliwością, serce i umysł nie ogarniały boskości i idealności takowej świadomości. Wolność, ubezwłasnowolnienie, radość, smutek, żal, entuzjazm i wiele innych słów zmieszanych w jedno uczucie. Taka właśnie była moja miłość, opisana w najskromniejszej formie, najbardziej zrozumiałej dla ludzkiego umysłu. Jednak daleko jej było do prawdziwego sensu moich odczuć. Trafiło we mnie jak grom z jasnego nieba, pokusa nie do odparcia, odbierająca silną wolę i racjonalne myślenie, narkotyk podsunięty nieświadomemu, uzależniający i po części destrukcyjny. Taka dla mnie była moja Eveline, stracona na wieki._

Obudziłem się w miejscu swojego zamieszkania, w sali numer siedem szpitala psychiatrycznego. Z powodu zasłoniętych rolet nie zdawałem sobie sprawy jaka pora dnia panuje. Były tak szczelnie dociśnięte do okien, że nie można się było dopatrzyć za nimi zarówno dnia, jak i nocy, doskonale spełniały swoją rolę. Po części domyślałem się, że były przez dziesięć lat moim indywidualnym więzieniem, strzegły mnie przed życiodajną mocą słońca. Cóż, może właśnie tak miało być? Może ten czas uśpiony we mnie musiał upłynąć, bym teraz mógł się narodzić? Justine zapewne się zmieniła przez ten czas, doświadczyła wielu rzeczy, które wpłynęły na jej los. Jednak żyła, i to w tej chwili było najważniejszym czynnikiem na świecie, który sprawiał, że mogłem choć nieznacznie uśmiechnąć się na myśl, że opuściłem ją i po części skazałem na samotną walkę przetrwania w osobliwym bólu. Znałem przecież uczucie miłości, kochaliśmy bowiem bezmyślnie i podświadomie zakazane nam istoty.

Ból w plecach nie był już tak dokuczliwy, nie miałem poczucia dyskomfortu przy zmianie ułożenia własnego ciała do innej pozycji. Podniosłem się delikatnie, przyjmując postawę siedzącą, po czym rozejrzałem się dokładniej otaczającym mnie ścianom. Na jednej z nich wisiał zegar, wskazówki oznajmiały, że była godzina trzecia rano albo piętnasta popołudniu, ale żadnej z tych opcji nie byłem niestety pewien. W pokoju panował półmrok. Zadając sobie nieme pytanie, '_dasz radę?',_ delikatnie i pod całkowitą kontrolą opuszczałem prawą nogę na posadzkę. W momencie gdy na niej spoczęła uśmiechnąłem się w zadowoleniu i powtórzyłem tą czynność z drugą kończyną. Podpierałem się jedynie dłonią, nie będąc tak do końca pewnym czy zdołam utrzymać równowagę i nie przewrócę się na stojący obok stolik, co spowodowałoby zniszczenie aparatury do której ciągle byłem podpięty. Kable oprzyrządowania i kroplówki były niczym skazańcze łańcuchy, ograniczały moje pole manewru do tego stopnia, że zrobiwszy dwa kroki w przód poczułem niemiłe rwanie w dłoni. Wężyk kroplówki na której wisiała prawie opróżniona plastikowa torebka bezwładnie kołysał się teraz wzdłuż metalowego stojaka. Spływająca stróżka bezbarwnego płynu połączona z rozrzedzoną krwią tworzyła swoją własną ścieżkę od zgięcia w przedramieniu po czubek palców prawej dłoni. Chwilę wpatrywałem się w jej przebieg, do momentu aż wenflon przestał mi się kojarzyć z kraterem wulkanu, który po erupcji na nowo ucichł spokojnym snem. Teraz jedynie czujniki rozmieszczone na mojej klatce piersiowej utrudniały dalsze przemieszczanie się. Jednym zwinnym ruchem lewej dłoni zerwałem je, odklejając taśmę od swojego ciała. Zapiekło, powodując chwilowy dyskomfort. Ludzkie ciało było tak wrażliwe na bodźce zewnętrzne, że było to poniekąd piękne, móc odczuwać choćby najmniejszy nawet ból. Westchnąłem, czułem się irracjonalnie wolną istotą, wyswobadzając spod łańcuchów własnej chwilowej ułomności. Nie byłem jednak na tyle pewny swoich sił, by puścić się ram łóżka, służyły za bezpieczną podpórkę.

Niezgrabnie stawiając kolejne kroki kierowałem się w stronę najbliższego okna. Na całe szczęście znajdowało się tuż przy łóżku, mogłem zatem bez przeszkód dojść do niego nie puszczając się bezpiecznej ostoi. Dziwnym było wydawanie rozkazów własnemu ciału, musiałem bardzo skupiać się na takich szczegółach jak pochylanie się w lewo, gdy niewątpliwie tułów zmierzał w przeciwnym kierunku, grożąc upadkiem na podłogę, podpowiadanie stopom, by jedna podążała za drugą i to aby nie starały się tego robić w tym samym momencie. Było to naprawdę ujmującym doświadczeniem. Nie pamiętałem jednakże wiedziałem, że przy ostatniej wizycie z pewnością musiałem być równie nieporadny co w tej chwili. Dochodził do tego jednak kolejny aspekt, tym razem moje ciało było unieruchomione dość długi okres czasu i samo w sobie musiało się przyzwyczaić do choćby takiej czynności jak mruganie powiekami.

Odruchowo wykonałem tę czynność łapczywie, zgadując podświadomie, że ulży to pieczeniu wycieńczonych oczu. Nie myliłem się i zakodowałem w sobie, by robić to jak najczęściej. Pewnie brzmi to śmiesznie i niedorzecznie, ale tak właśnie było. Delikatnym, niepewnym ruchem dłoni ująłem ciemny materiał i odgiąłem go w swoją stronę, była noc. Jedynie gwiazdy były przyjaznym akcentem na ciemnogranatowym, prawie czarnym niebie. Cisza była nienaturalnie głucha i prowokująca myśli do niepojętej obawy o coś, o czym nie miałem pojęcia. Nie umiałem obawiać się o nic innego jak tylko o życie mojej podopiecznej. Nic, _dosłownie_ nic innego, nawet troska o mój własny ziemski byt nie była w stanie tego zmienić. Czy zatem zdrowym odruchem było nie obawianie się niczego poza tą świadomością? Nie wiem, ale nie umiałem nad tym zapanować. To było niestety silniejsze niż najzdrowszy odruch samozachowawczy. Ulica która wczoraj mimo wczesnych godzin rannych tętniła życiem była teraz jak zapomniany górski szlak, pusta i poniekąd martwa.

Uchyliłem okno, by móc zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza i po chwili uderzył we mnie powiew ciepłego wiatru. Tuż za mną coś upadło prawie bezszelestnie. To wiatr swą siłą zdmuchnął kilka kartek papieru, leżących na stoliku przeciwległej ściany. Po tym trwającym ułamki sekundy rozproszeniu powróciłem do przerwanego zajęcia. Podziwiałem uśpione, potępione samo przez siebie miasto. Było zadziwiająco piękne i niewinne. Gdyby tylko ludzie umieli w pełni wykorzystać wręczony im raj i cieszyć się nim, zamiast zamieniać w swoje prywatne piekło. Wówczas byliby nieopisanie szczęśliwi w darowanej sielance.

Sprawy się miały inaczej gdy to bliźni takowe wybrukowane bytowanie stwarzali innym, świadomie czy też nie. Równie potępionym przez Boga był osobnik niekoniecznie przez niego stworzony, który za przyzwoleniem czy też bez niego przemieniał Jego dzieci w swych pobratymców. Tak, anioły i demony nie były i nie są jedynymi istotami stąpającymi pomiędzy wami, jednakże jedynymi stworzonymi przez Boga. Owe potwory stworzone przez zapędy szalonych i obłąkanych ludzi zostały potępione na wieki. Zachowały ze swojej ludzkiej natury jedynie wolną wolę, którą mogły się kierować w swym jestestwie, wybrać własną śmierć lub rozsiewać ją między swoimi ofiarami. Spotkałem na swojej ziemskiej ścieżce tylko dwa osobniki tego gatunku. Jednego szczerze żałowałem i chociaż bezskutecznie błagałem Pana o wybaczenie dla niego, bo nie wiedział co czyni, ten go nie otrzymał. Nie ma w niebie wyjątków dla morderców. Wszystkie istoty rozumne, a oni niewątpliwie do takowych się zaliczają, muszą przestrzegać Jego przykazań. Piąte – nie zabijaj!

* * *

**Enjoy :)**


End file.
